Odd Moments with the Cullens
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: what happens when emmett has this crazy idea one day and he ends up doing it? will it destory the house? what will happen to everyone during this cray idea of his? madness starts in chapter 2! plz R&R the characters my seem OOC but hey whats a little fun!
1. Chapter 1

this story came from a role-play on IM and i decided to write a story from it.

Edward and Bella are in the Meadow after hearing the Jake was gay

I do not own Twilight

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm pretty sure that Bella was going to be mad at me but for some reason I just couldn't stop laughing my ass off.

"Edward, it isn't funny anymore!" Bella told me, giggling

I was able to control myself to get up off the grass and lean against the Volvo next to bella. "I know."

"Then stop laughing!!" she yelled at me.

I was still chuckling but I was able to talk better. "But Bella! Don't you see this is great! For you and me!"

"How is it great??" she asked

_'OK so she hasn't gotten mad at me yet. Maybe this will be ok._ 'I thought. "Well now he won't bother you won't hurt you. I don't have to worry anymore."

"Oh yeah." She said and leaned against the Volvo with me.

I looked at her. I couldn't tell if she was mad or confused or annoyed with me.

She yawned leaning against me

"Are you tired?" I asked looking down at her

"A little." she said quietly

"Did you want to cancel our little adventure and go home instead?" I asked a little disappointed.

"What adventure!?" she asked waking up in an instant. She had stood straight up and was facing me.

"Well I thought we were going to go to our we not?"

"Oh yeah, we were." she said. She almost looked a little disappointed.

"So you want to continue now?" I asked her putting a finger under her chin and making her look me in the eye.

She shrugged "I don't know. I'm not bothered."

I sighed. "I wish I could read your thoughts" I picked Bella up and put her on my back and took off to the meadow. I don't think she heard what I said but she held on tight to me as I ran with her on my back to the meadow. We got there in no time and I set her down. I knew that clouds would open up in a little bit. I looked at the clouds looked like they were thinning. I looked over at Bella she had her eyes closed looking up at the sky as well. 'What was she thinking? It's driving me crazy!!' I thought to myself. I watched her for a few minutes. She opened her eyes and saw me looking at her. "What??" she asked.

I smiled as she looked at me. "Nothing." I said looking back at the sky it was going to open up in a few minutes. I closed my eyes waiting for it to open up.I could feel her eyes looking at me. The clouds opened up and I sighed at the warmth. I could hear Bella shift next to me. I was still thinking about today. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. '_Jacob...GAY! OMG! I never would have thought!_' I started to chuckle.

I let go of Bella and sat down on the ground. I let the warmth swallow me. (Corny I know)

Bella say next to me and put her head on my arm. I sighed in content with her next to me.

_'I wonder what Jacob is doing._' I thought to myself I opened my eyes and watched Bella for a few moments. She has closed her eyes and her breathing was becoming slower. I sighed. Bella had fallen asleep. I don't blame her she didn't sleep well last night. I picked her up carefully and ran back to the Volvo to take her back to the house to let her sleep.

As I was placing her in the Volvo I hear her mumble in her sleep. "Edward…I love you." I smiled at her. "I love you too." I said quietly.I didn't know if she heard me or that didn't matter she knew I loved her. I drove as fast as I could without waking her, to the house. I looked over at Bella while I was driving. She had the sweetest smile on her face while she was sleeping. I made it to the house within a few minutes and took Bella up to my room where I laid her down to let her sleep. I watched Bella sleep wishing I could hear her thoughts even though she was sleeping. Her breathing became heavier until she snapped open her eyes sitting up.

"Oh…shit!" I looked at her wide-eyed she didn't normally speak that way.

"Bella what is it" I asked frightened.

She looked over at me. Her breathing was still fast. "n-nothing." She said.

"Bella," I scolded, "you know you're not that good a what is it?" I asked sweetly.

"Nothing... just a bad dream." she said

I cradled Bella in my arms, with her resting her head on my chest. "Try to go back to sleep Bella..." I said softly

"OK." she said, closing her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep

I hummed her lullaby. I watched as Bella went back to sleep. Her breathing slowing. I watched...

"Alice! Leave me alone!" she said. I laughed lightly not wanting wake her up. Alice had heard her and was wondering what she did. This made me laugh even more. I let go of Bella and laughed quietly' I was able to control myself again listening to Alice's concerns downstairs. I wrapped my arms around Bella again and watched her sleep. It had been quite a few hours since she had fallen asleep. Once I thought this her eyes opened slowly. She had finally woken up. I smiled down at her." good morning, my love."

"Good Morning." she said.

"How was your night?" I asked quietly.

"It was was yours??" she asked.

"Wonderful." I said kissing her lightly.

"Thats good." she said smiling.

"What was your dream about?"

"It was about our wedding."

I chuckled again. "That's all?"

"Yes. And Alice was being a pain."

"Like normal."

She laughed "yeah."

I knew Alice was mad at Bella for calling her a pain. And soon enough she was in our room standing at the end of the bed glaring at Bella. "What did I do?!" she practically yelled at us.

"Nothing..." Bella said.

"Well then why am I a pain?" Alice asked hurt.

"Oh... in my dream... you were bugging me ALL day about the wedding." Bella said right away so she didn't make Alice explode.

"Oh well don't worry then. I have almost everything done!" Alice told Bella.

"Good." Bella sighed in relief.

As Alice ran out the door Bella laughed. "What shall we-ugh." I started but stopped when I heard Emmett's thoughts

"What??" she asked.

"Emmett..." I wasn't thinking of barging in, he was planning an attack of some sort.

* * *

ok so here is te first chapter tell me what you think of it so far! it will get better i promise you!

Evil-Lil-Angel-08


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING THERE IS LANUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! BE WARNED**!

i do not own twilight!

* * *

**EPOV**

"What about him??" Bella asked

"He is thinking of a food war." I sighed again shaking my head. Peanut-butter and marshmallows. What is wrong with my brother! Bella was laughing next to me.

I sighed getting up. I needed to stop this before he came up here. I could hear Bella getting off the bed so I spun around and picked her up. She laughed when I did this to her. I ran with her in my arms down to the kitchen. We found Emmett searching through the cabinets. Bella was being quiet not wanting to interrupt Emmett. I was wondering how he didn't hear us coming down with laughing most of the way.

"Emmett... what are you doing???" Bella finally asked.

I watched as Emmett stood straight up making his head go through the top to the kitchen counter. I laughed with Bella laughing next to me. I noticed what Emmett had his hands on. The damn peanut butter and marshmallows. I growled at him. Emmett kept thinking about his little food fight. I didn't notice him unscrew the top to the peanut butter and fling a marshmallow at me with the peanut butter on it. It hit me right on forehead! I growled at him again. I heard Bella laughing beside me. I pulled the marshmallow off of my face and jumped my brother. Even though he was stronger he was able to cover me in peanut butter and quite a few marshmallows! It was very disgusting!

Bella was still laughing behind me.

I was able to pull Emmett outside so we wouldn't hurt any of Esme's furniture.

I heard Bella follow us out but she stopped at the front door. Emmett and I were still fighting. I was able to get the jar of peanut butter out of his hands and cover his whole head in it! I stuck some marshmallows all over his head like he had with me!

Bella was laughing so hard that she could barely speak. "Guys... you... can... stop... fighting now!!"

I vaguely heard her.

She had stopped laughing hysterically and was now just giggling. "You might want to go and have a shower." She said.

I knew she was right but Emmett had other plans in mind. I was finally able to pin Emmett to the ground and shove some of the repulsive marshmallows in his mouth! "HAH!" I yelled in victory. I ran to Bella so he wouldn't get me.

She laughed at me. "Maybe you should go and have a shower Edward." She said.

I smiled at her. I could feel the peanut butter drying in my hair and on my face. "Maybe I should." (AKWARD!) "Maybe you should come too."

* * *

**EMMETT POV!**

_I couldn't believe Edward shoved those nasty ass things into my mouth! _I thought to myself.

Jasper saw me covered in peanut butter and laughed. I looked around. There was still some stuff left. I threw one at him and it landed right in his mouth! "HAH!"

He spit it out of my mouth "yuck!" he yelled. He grabbed some of the peanut butter that Edward had left behind and threw it at me. It landed on my face "Ha! Back to you!" he yelled to me.

I got up and jumped my small brother! I pinned him to the ground and smeared the nasty shit on his face!

He struggled to get me off; he tried to wipe away the nasty shit on his face. "Yuck!" he yelled yet again. Man he likes to yell.

"HAH!" I held jasper there and rubbed more of the peanut butter and added a few marshmallows to his face! I jumped up and ran into the forest wondering if he was going to follow.

"Ugh..." I heard him say. Then I could hear him running after me.

"HAH!" I laughed running faster! I had to get more of the nasty shit! I ran to the nearest store and bought some more and different stuff and ran back to meet him! Once he saw me coming back towards him with more in my hands he started to run the other way yelling, "Don't you dare!!"

I started laughing hysterically! He was afraid! I ran after him opening the shit and throwing a few at him! Some of them landed on his back as he was running!

"AAHH!" he yelled like he had gotten shot. He stopped "IT LOOKS LIKE IVE SHIT MYSELF!" he said wiping it off of himself.

I cracked up laughing! I must have dropped the stuff because I was rolling on the floor! I didn't hear Jasper come back to me and pick up the peanut butter. The next thing I know he is smearing it all over my face!

"DAMN IT!" I stopped laughing when I felt him smear the peanut butter on me!

He laughed "that's what you get!!" and started running away from me. I got up and ran after him! He wasn't getting away with this!

He could run faster than me so he was able to get to the house before me. I knew I couldn't hurt him in the house, I might break something of Esme's, and then she would yell at me. But Carlisle and Esme were off on a 'vacation' so technically the 'kids' were home by themselves!

I heard him run up to his room and lock the door. I heard furniture moving around. _'DAMN!_' I thought. No doubt I could get through it but I didn't want to upset mom. I stood off to the side of his door.

I heard him laugh from inside his room. "Ha! You can't get in!!" he yelled to me. I snickered to myself, that's what he thinks.

"Emmett?? You there??" I heard him ask. I didn't say anything.

I held my breath and tried not to laugh. I had some marshmallows ready waiting just for him.

"Hello??" he asked.

I didn't say anything. I was getting impatient. Was he ever going to come out? I thought to myself.

I heard him move around in his room.

I slid down the wall in a crouch and waited. He would have to come out eventually. I waited not breathing.

For some reason I was getting tired. _'Wait vampires don't get tired!'_ I got up and ran up to Edward's room!

I ran back down once I heard the door crack open. I flung 5 things at him at once

"AAHHH" he yelled, "Dammit!" He ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I heard him open a door down there and grab something. He came back up the stairs and threw something at me! It was ice cream!

"Oooo!"I shivered a bit! "That's not too cold!" I yelled and threw more of the gooey crap at him. One actually landed in his mouth!

He tried to spit it back out. Then he started throwing loads of more crap at me.

I ran past him and downstairs to the kitchen hunting up more things to throw at him once the peanut butter ran out!

I heard jasper go back in to his room. There was more movement of the furniture and then I heard water running.

I hunted up some more of the crap that Bella eats and stuffed it in my pockets. I ran upstairs. His door was shut again. _'I wonder....'_ I thought, as I leaned against the door. It resisted a bit but not all the way. I was able to shove it out of the way and sneak into the room and went over to the bathroom door where I heard jasper taking a shower. I'm sure I had an evil smile on my face.

He must have heard me come in because he yelled, "Get Out Emmett!!"

I had to be fast!

"Emmett... I know you're there... GET OUT!" he said louder.

I ignored him and started to push all of his furniture in front of the bathroom door. I stepped back to admire my work and then left to go to my room and take a shower. Rose wasn't going to like me if I looked like this!

* * *

**ok so there is the 2nd chapter! i am hoping that i might get more reviews so if you are reading this plz hit the now green worded button and tell me what you think!**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	3. Chapter 3

**i am really hoping that this chapter will add some more reviews...so plz when you get done reading the chapter plz add a review for me and tell me what you think of it :D it will help greatly! plz plz plz plz PLZ! it drives me crazy when i dont know what ppl think of it**

**so anyway....oh yea...i dont own twilight...i only own the shirt that i made for the movie :) **

**so on with it!! :D (there is quite a bit of language in here but its not too bad..)**

**EMPOV**

I heard jasper finish up in his room. I could faintly hear him trying to push open his door. "God dammit!" he said when it wouldn't open.

I laughed hard finishing my own shower. I'm pretty sure my laughter shook the house because I could hear Bella up in Edwards's room freaking out.

"EMMETT! OPEN THIS DOOR!" I hear jasper scream at me. I laughed even harder! I think the house was starting to creak. I guess I should stop. I went to jaspers room. I could hear him struggling.

"Ugh! Open the door!" he shouted. I laughed and started to move some of the furniture away from the door.

"Move it all!" he said when I moved half of the furniture away.

I was moving slow because I didn't want him to attack me with anything hidden in his room. He was able to open the door fully now and he was glaring at me. He attacked me again.

"Dammit!" I said as I ran to Edward's room. They had left un-noticed not wanting to get in the middle of it. I ran into the bathroom. I knew I was backing myself in a corner but I knew there were things here that I could use!

I heard jasper run in after me. "Why did you run in here??" he asked.

I started to laugh! I found what I was looking for. I knew they had to be in here somewhere! It was those weird thingy's that girls use! I un-wrapped it and threw it at his face!

"AAHH! A TAMPON!" he shouted. He threw it back at me.

I ducked out of the way from it and threw 3 at him!

He was able to dodge them all "Bella's gunna kill you." he said

I laughed I didn't care! I kept throwing things at him!

He got some of the shampoo that was in there and squirted it all over me!

"EWWW!" I said as the shampoo came in contact with my face! I grabbed bella's perfume and sprayed it all over him

"Eeww!! I'm gunna smell like Bella!" he whined. I laughed. He grabbed the shower head and turned it on, getting me all wet again.

"DAMNIT! I JUST TOOK A SHOWER!!" I yelled laughing. I ran out of the bathroom. I went to living room where the girls were sitting watching TV with smirks on their faces. I shook my hair making the water go everywhere on them! They squealed. I laughed even harder.

I heard Jasper start to run after me. I didnt know what he had until he yelled, "you can smell like Bella now!" he said spraying it all over me!

"DAMMIT!" I ran around the couch trying to get away from the weird smell, while he was laughing at me. I looked around the room. I couldn't find anything to throw at jasper. I darted into the kitchen and grabbed my stock pile of nasty human food and started chucking them at him!

He dodged most ot them catching some and throwing them back at me.

I dodged them again. I could faintly hear someone coming towards the house.

Jasper stopped as well. I threw one last marshmallow at him and stopped. I went towards the door to see who it was.

Jasper followed behind. "Who's coming??" he asked.

"I don't know. But they are moving really fast. Could it be Carlisle? Or Edward with Bella?" I asked.

"What if it's Carlisle and esme?" he asked.

I looked over at jasper, eyes wide!

"You better clean up your mess." he said.

"HEY!! YOU MADE IT TOO!" I yelled! I threw another marshmallow at him!

"You started it." he said and threw a clump of peanut butter at me.

I ducked out of the way and he heard it hit something else but not me.

Jasper burst out laughing when it hit the newcomer.

I turned around and looked at where the lump of peanut butter hit. "Uh-oh."

* * *

**Ooooooo! how could the newcomer be!? **

**hhehe ur just gunna have to wait to find out! i am hoping you will review now! it will really help in what everyone thinks of it!:D**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to take a minute to shout out to the ppl that reviewed for me: Future Cullen (who helped me write the story), Shawnbo-tastic (good friend of mine), Charlie's-Angel, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, and ForeverTwilight91!! Thanks guys for reviewing! You can now pick from any character and have them all to your self –points to a table were life-like characters are sitting- ENJOY!**

**Now on to the story and this: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

EMPOV

I looked up at my father with a sheepish grin

"You shouldn't have ducked!!" jasper said still laughing.

I glared at jasper before I looked back at my father

Jasper stopped laughing and looked at Carlisle. "Maybe you should clean that off your face" he said

I could see that Carlisle wasn't too pleased as he wiped away the peanut butter! "Uh-oh" I said again as he flung the peanut butter over his shoulder

"He started it!" jasper said pointing at me.

I glared again at jasper. I knew Carlisle was going to yell at me but for some odd reason he didn't. He just smiled at me and darted forward to grab the bag from my hands. He started throwing marshmallows at me and jasper.

I heard jasper go into the kitchen and get more stuff; he started throwing it at us.

I was still too stunned to move. I could feel the nasty junk coming at me. Finally I was able to accept that he wasn't going to yell…yet. I looked over at esme questioningly. She just shrugged her shoulders and went and sat with Alice and Rosalie who were still watching us throw food!

I could see jasper throwing more food. He came over and chucked a load of peanut butter on my head.

I felt the nasty shit on my head again.i was dripping down my face! The girls were laughing at me! I shook my head making the food go EVERYWHERE! I knew esme wouldn't be too pleased about it but she was too busy laughing to notice! I ran up to one of the many bathrooms in the house and grabbed as much stuff as I could! I ran back down and started chucking toilet paper and tampons and squirting shampoo and conditioner at everyone including the girls

"Stop throwing tampons Emmett!!" jasper yelled laughing.

"HAH! NEVER!!" I yelled at jasper chucking a few at him and Carlisle. I faintly heard the front door open.

Jasper started spraying deodorant and perfume on everyone. He was also squirting shampoo and conditioner as well.

I laughed. Jasper was ducking under the table as if trying to hide. Carlisle kept moving really fast so I couldn't really get him. I threw some of the ice cream that jasper had used earlier at Carlisle. It made him stop for a few seconds to shiver and I was able to bomb-bard him with peanut butter and whip cream!

I saw jasper go over to the cabinet and get some squirty cheese and squirted it at everyone. I got everything I could and threw it at them as well.

I ducked out of the way from the cheese and it hit the wall behind me! I kept throwing things.

I ran forward towards jasper and grabbed the cheese from him. I looked around for Carlisle and found him hiding behind the fridge. I darted to him and sprayed him with what was left of the cheese. I ran away before he could do anything. I snatched up the whip cream and found the girls. I sprayed them with it and they all squealed. Rose was actually happy. I turned in a circle spraying the room when I heard someone clear their throat. I stopped dead in my tracks. My back facing the new comer. I still had the whip cream. I turned in a flash and sprayed the newcomer!

* * *

**So I was gunna end it here but I figured that was too short of a chapter. So here is more making it a kinda long chapter! Srry about that :D**

**So since Edward and Emmett have had almost an equal share of point of view in this story it's time to switch it up! :D**

* * *

**[[Jasper POV]]**

I started laughing when Emmett sprayed EDWARD AND BELLA. Bella looked shocked and but when she wiped it off she looked pissed! She was glaring at Emmett. Emmett had finally stopped laughing hysterically to see who he got, but when he saw that it was Edward and Bella he froze. "Uh-oh" he said. I could tell by the anger coming off of him that Edward was not too pleased with his big brother (**lol big brother**). I was too absorbed in what was happening in the doorway that I didn't even hear Carlisle sneak up on me and pour chocolate syrup all over my head. I spun around making it go everywhere and started throwing the peanut butter at him. I knew Alice was around somewhere with esme. But rose was nowhere to be seen. She probably didn't want to get hit.

"Why can I smell my perfume... and WHY ARE MY TAMPONS ON THE FLOOR!?" I heard Bella ask. I started busting out laughing! Emmett was laughing making the whole house shake with it.

"They decided to go into our bathroom." Edward told Bella cuz I knew Emmett wasn't going to be able to. "Well, that was clever." Bella said. She must have seen the tampon in Emmet's hair.

Emmett was still laughing but when a growl came from Edward he stopped and looked at him.

Bella hadn't said anything yet but she was still glaring at Emmett. She wasn't terribly anger she was just pissed that we used her stuff.

Edward ran up to the room to inspect the damage, Bella following along at her human pace.

As Emmett watched Edward and Bella run up the stairs he was trying to keep from laughing. We all heard a loud growl from upstairs but no one really paid any attention. I threw a glop of peanut butter at Emmett but as I did he moved so it landed on his arm. He turned around, and I tried to put my best poker face on so he wouldn't think I did it. Apparently I didn't do a good job cuz he jumped me and took what I had

"Could there be any more mess!?!" I heard Bella ask Edward.

Shampoo, conditioner. Body wash. Perfume. Everything! Everything was everywhere.

"Should we make them clean it up??" Bella asked him.

"Oh we will." I heard him say harshly. He was walking back down to the kitchen where the rest of the war was still going on.

Emmett had disappeared only to return with his body wash, he was spraying it everywhere! _'Great now we are gunna smell like him!'_ I thought to myself.

"Maybe we should make them clean the whole house" Bella said as she made her way over to Edward still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sure esme will when she has had her fun too." Edward said chuckling.

Esme was laughing as Carlisle smeared more peanut butter on her face!

"Wow... the house is really... really a mess" Bella said again laughing, watching the rest of us.

I looked over at Edward and Bella to see that Edward was watching Bella. Emmett noticed too. He took the opportunity to throw peanut butter at Edward landing on the side of his head.

I looked at Edward. I started laughing.

Edward launched himself at my massive brother wrestling the peanut butter out of his hands. He was able to shove some of it in his mouth making him gag! "HAH!" he said springing up before he could do anything. He looked around quickly and found some of the things that they had left untouched and started in on the fight. I flung some of the stuff at Alice and Carlisle

Bella was just watching us

Emmett noticed that Bella was still clean. He decided to throw a peanut bettered tampon and it stuck to her FOREHEAD!

She pulled the peanut buttered tampon off her head and flung it back at Emmett

I grabbed the whip cream and sprayed it everywhere!

The damn tampon came back at me! I dodged it and it landed on Alice's arms! She squealed and threw it a Carlisle!

Edward was dodging everything being thrown at him. He dove to the fridge and grabbed the stuff the humans put on the ice cream it was called chocolate syrup Bella really liked. He opened it and ran to Bella. She didn't see me coming, and I dumped almost the whole bottle on her head!

She turned to look at him. She more shocked than anything! She took some off her face and smeared it on his face!

I grabbed the squirty cheese and jumped on Edward, spraying the whole bottle on his head. He flung me off and dumped the rest of the chocolate syrup on me.

Bella was laughing when Edward dumped the bottle of cheese in my hair. She grabbed some whipped cream and squirted it everywhere.

Edward ran to one of the cabinets flinging it open to see what was in it! There was this one stuff called honey! I had seen Bella it eat it maybe once! He grabbed it and ran for Alice! She didn't see him coming! He poured some of it on her face! That stuff was really sticky. I knew there was stuff in the fridge that I could use! I ran over to it and flung the door open! I looked around and saw what I was looking for! PANCAKE SYRUP!

Bella saw Emmett get the pancake syrup. She looked through the cabinets and found more chocolate syrup and went over to Emmett and squirted him with the chocolate syrup.

I found some un-used peanut butter. I flung a huge clump at Edward and Alice

Emmett clearly didn't hear Bella coming up behind him! He turned around and there she was with that weird brown stuff that she likes, and squirted it on him! I opened the bottle that I had and started squirting her with the sticky stuff!

Another clump of peanut butter hit Edward in the leg!! _'I thought we used it all!_' I thought to myself!

I got squirted with pancake syrup. I ran out of the squirty cheese.

I looked around for more things to throw but couldn't find anything! Emmett dumped the whole bottle of pancake syrup on bella's head and arms! She was completely covered from head to toe with the pancake costing!

I was able to use some of the honey on Alice, esme and very little on Carlisle before it ran out!

I noticed everyone was running out of food to throw around. I laughed.

Edward smeared the rest of the honey on Carlisle's face! I turned around knowing that they had run out of food to throw!

Emmett looked upset now! We had thrown all of the food "Aww MAN!" he sighed! "We're out of food!!"

Bella laughed and looked at the mess we made. And looked around at everyone

"Maybe we should go and get a shower." I said.

Edward went over to Bella. "Emmett has to clean my bathroom!" he told her.

"Jasper did it too!" Emmett yelled pointing at me

I don't care who did it! Just go clean it up so we can use it!" Edward yelled right back.

Emmett sighed dragging me up to Edward's bathroom. We cleaned it in no time and went back to where they were "ALL DONE!" he said happily.

"Thank you!" Edward said sighing.

"What??" Bella asked.

"You're the one who started it!" I told Emmett...

Emmett glared at me. '_Well he did'_ I thought.

* * *

**OK! SO here is the next! thanks for review the last couple of chapters and keep them coming plz! :D**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sry it took me longer to post the next chapter…I had to work and then I went to TWILIGHT!! HECK YEA! I loved it! So if you have seen the movie tell me what you thought of it but make sure you don't put too much so if someone wants to read the reviews it won't spoil it for them**

**So Jasper is not in this one so I have to switch to POV again. This time it will be in Bella cuz hers hasn't been done yet! :D**

**Thanks to Future Cullen, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, and Charlie's-Angel for reviewing! Love ya all!**

**I don't own twilight so here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Well seeing as half the things we use in the bathroom are all over the floor!" Edward said waving his hand over the floor. There were tampons and everything! The shampoo and conditioners were up on the ceiling dripping down on our heads. The food part was even worse! "We are going to have to go get some things." he said smiling! I could just picture us walking into the store looking of things in the state we were in! I laughed.

"I don't want to drive like this!" Emmett whined "I don't want to get my jeep dirty!"

I laughed when Emmett said that... "Rosalie could go and get the stuff for us..." I said. I heard a growl coming from upstairs.

"How about we just run there?" Edward suggested!

"Yeah. You guys can go and get the stuff we need. And us girls can stay here" I laughed. He raised his eyebrows at me! "You're coming with!"He told me, smiling!

I heard Emmett start laughing somewhere next to me. I guess there was no way I was gunna get out of this!

"why!?" I asked.

"You're not getting out of this! I'm not picking up those…those…" he didn't know how to call them! "..Things!"

I heard a thump over in the hallways. I guess Emmett fell over laughing at Edwards's discomfort!

I laughed at him as well, "you mean... tampons??" I asked.

I'm sure if he could have blushed he would be a normal as I usually am! He nodded instead!

I guess it was a good thing Emmett couldn't breathe or else he would have been dead a long time ago from laughing so much! I laughed along with Emmett.

"Come on then. They are probably going to close here soon!" he said pulling me on to his messy back!

I heard Emmett stand up, still laughing nonetheless and followed us. I guess it was going to be the sons and the mom!

When I got on his back I wiped some stuff off his back and wiped it on his face and in his hair. "Eww Bella!" he laughed as I smeared more stuff on his face and hair!

I laughed at Edward's hair! Clearly Emmett could stand it any longer cuz the whole forest shook with his booming laughter sending some birds into flight.

I laughed again not being able to contain.

We ran to the local store in our state. He set me down on the ground (standing) and we walked into the store. Once the store clerk caught sight of us, I'm sure he thought we were crazy! Walking in, dripping wet, food caked onto our face and clothes, and smelling something unknown.

I ran and got all the stuff I needed hoping to avoid people staring.

I grabbed some of the soap that we had used. Esme was getting the food that we had used. Emmett was somewhere. We all met up at the counter ready to pay. I put the stuff I needed on the counter. I wiped some of the chocolate syrup off my neck and wiped it on Edward's cheek

He laughed when I did it.

"is this all for you today?" she asked taking in all of us with our mess of clothes and matted down hair or in Edwards case spiked hair by food! I didn't say anything. I was thinking about everything that had happened today.

"Yea this is everything." I heard Edward say to the clerk, taking some of the gunk off of his check and smearing it all over my face while I wasn't looking!

I laughed after I got over the shock of it.

Edward paid for the things that we needed and walked out of the store laughing at Edward and the store clerk!

I took some off my face and smeared it in his hair again.

He pulled me up onto his back as I was smearing more crap in his hair! I started spiking Edward's hair while he ran. I laughed

I knew he could see what I had done to his hair. Esme and Emmett had taken off ahead of us. He laughed as I kept playing with it.

"What are you doing!" he asked me.

"Spiking your hair" I said, spiking it up even more.

He laughed again. "That's going to be a sight to see." he said just as we made it to the house.

I laughed. "It looks nice! Besides all the food" I said, laughing.

He set me down and pulled me in front of him. He messed up my hair as well! It was sticking up EVERYWHERE! I heard Emmett laugh from the kitchen.

I laughed, "I'm going to take a shower." I said, walking up the stairs to his bathroom. "You coming?" I asked, looking back to Edward.

He laughed and followed me up the stairs

We were done in the shower within a few mins. We had to wash our hair about 5 times to get the nasty shit out! It was really sticky! It was ridiculous! I got changed into some clean clothes after I got out the shower. "That food fight was ridiculous! We had to wash our hair like 5 times!" I said.

Edward changed into something comfortable by the looks of it. He laughed at what Bella had said! "Yea...it was kinda crazy! But that's Emmett for you!"

I laughed "yeah." I said

He walked over to me and wrapped my arms around my waist. He put his face in my hair but pulled back with a look of disgust on his face!

"What??" I asked looking up at him.

"You still smell like that nasty food." he told me.

I sighed... "I've washed my hair like 5 times!!"

"I know" he chuckled "but you still smell like it."

"I don't care." I said sitting on the couch.

He came and sat with me. "You must be tired. It's almost. "He looked over at the clock "11:30!"

"I am!" I said resting my head on his chest.

He pulled me over to the bed and made me lay down. "You need to sleep now."

"I don't…" I started to say but a yawn interrupted me.

He chuckled next to me. "Yes you do." He said and started to hum my lullaby.

"That lullaby... won't… make... me..." I said slowly... I couldn't finish... I was going to say 'that lullaby won't make me fall asleep!'

"Shh go to sleep now"

I was already asleep when he said that... "Stupid lullaby humming vampire" I said in my sleep

I started dreaming... having a flashback of everything that happened today

-Morning-

I woke up and sat up slowly...rubbing my eyes

Edward smiled at me as I rubbed my eyes. I smiled back at him.

"Good morning." he said laying there

"Morning" I said.

"And how was your night?"

"It was nice" I smiled. "How was yours??"

"Wonderful"

"Yours is always wonderful"

He smiled up at me.

"Is it THAT wonderful to watch me sleep??" I asked.

He smiled again. "Yes it is."

I sighed... "What did I say last night??"

"You called me a "stupid lullaby humming vampire"" he said laughing again.

* * *

**ok so here is the next one....im not for sure what comes after this but the might be a time jump of some short and maybe some more fun i am not for sure...**

**so anyway tell me what you think!**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so there is a little time jump from last chapter to this one. Srry about that I lost one of the convos….and I know some ppl are tired of Bella getting prego but trust me we don't make it all serious and what not..There is still great fun to come! So don't give up on hope! :D **

**I do not own twilight**

* * *

APOV

I frowned. "The clothes aren't going to fit you now..."

"What clothes??" Bella asked. We were sitting in my room read magazines. Bella sitting on the bed and me lying across the bed with rose sitting on the floor next to me.

"Well I went shopping again, and a makeover just isn't the same without some new clothes!" I whined.

"So, you wanna buy me some new clothes??"

My eyes bugged out of my head! Was I hearing her correctly? She WANTED new clothes?

"Alice?? Hellooo??" she said waving her hand in front of my face.

I came back to reality. I blinked a few times. Everything was quiet.

"Sure we can go get you new clothes!! When do you want to go? It's getting late…"

Bella shrugged "I dunno...when you wanna go??"

"Hmmm" I thought for a moment. "How about we go tomorrow because it is getting late and I think the mall has already closed." I frowned.

"Okay. That's fine." Bella said.

"I can still do your makeup but we will have to wait for the clothes." I told her excitedly.

"Okay."

"Ok so I shall get started!"I said wondering why she hadn't thrown a fit yet.

**-Half an hour later-**

I had finished Bella's make up and she looked wonderful. Even in what she was wearing right now!

"Are you done yet Alice??" Bella had been asking that for about 20 minutes now.

"Yep! I just finished! Your hair and make-up looks great!"

Bella stood up and looked in the mirror "wow Alice. You're amazing."

I smiled wide. That was a first.

Bella smiled back at me.

"I thought for sure you would throw a fit!"

"Well, I didn't."

"I know." I said skeptically, "that what amazes me!"

Bella laughed at that.

I was getting a vision!! Everyone sitting in the living room. We were all laughing.

"Oooo Oooo!" I said happily!

"What??"

"MOVIE NIGHT!!" I SCREAMED!

Bella sighed. "You had a vision about us having a movie night??"

I jumped up and down! YAAY! For some reason I love watching human movies!!

Bella sighed again. "Why are we having a movie night??"

I shrugged. "Just one of those things I do."She laughed at that.

"But don't worry it won't happen until tomorrow night. It's really late tonight. Why do you go back to Edward and try to sleep."

"Okay." Bella said walking out and heading to Edward's room.

**BPOV**

I walked up to Edward's room thinking about what we were going to do before the movie night tomorrow. I finally reached Edwards room. I could someone, maybe two people, moving around in the room. I didn't know if I should open the door or call Alice up here. But if it was someone that wasn't supposed to be in the house there would have been a lot more commotion going on. I decided to open the door, only to find Edward and Emmett rolling around on the floor wrestling. Emmett was probably trying to annoy Edward because he was bored or something.

"Hi honey!" Edward said popping his head up from the other side of the bed looking at me. I couldn't see the rest of Emmett only his feet struggling at the end of the bed.

"Hey." I laughed.

"Get out if I catch you again I will tear your arms off." I head Edward growl to Emmett. He let go of Emmett and he flew out of the room. Edward came over to me. "You look lovely."

"Thanks. Alice is taking me shopping tomorrow." I sighed.

"That should be fun! Carlisle and I are going hunting with esme and Rosalie. So that would be a good way to keep you busy while I am gone." He said smiling. He knew I never liked shopping.

"Yeah, and she said something about a movie night tomorrow too."

Edward sighed. "Yea Alice will be Alice."

"Yup."

"Are you tired at all? It's getting really late. I'm surprised you haven't crashed yet."

Bella: I laughed. "I am a little tired." He pulled me over to the bed and made me lay down. "I'm not going to sleep yet."

"Well why not?" he asked laughing.

"Because I'm not that tired."

"Hmm" he started to hum.

"Stop that!!" I tried to block out his humming

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"Stop humming."

Edward frowned at me.

I didn't say anything. I put my hand on my stomach. "Alice said I have a baby bump." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He looked down at where my hand was. You could see a small difference. He put my hand on top of mine. I looked at him and smiled. He started humming again. It seems right for the occasion.I started to close my eyes and fall asleep. I knew I could stay awake but I wanted to so bad.

Edward kept humming. I was trying to resist but it was getting really late. It was almost 1 in the morning. I kept trying to stay awake. My eyes kept opening and closing, falling asleep then waking up.

"Bella don't fight it." Edward whispered softly and then changed to my lullaby.

"I don't wanna go to sleep." I said sleepily my eyes kept opening and closing trying to stay awake.

"Bella it's almost 1 in the morning..." Edward said softly again.

"So..."

He kept humming he knew I had to give in soon.

I sat up trying to stay awake. "I'm not tired!"

Edward groaned at me.

"I'm not... tired" I yawned.

Edward chuckled at me.

"I'm not!!" I said closing my eyes, still awake.

Edward's soft musical laugh filled the room.

I lay down on the bed again, starting to fall asleep.

I heard Edward start humming again.

I gave in and fell asleep.

I think I heard in sigh in relief as I finally went to sleep.

**JPOV**

I went up to Edward's room and opened the door quietly and started sneaking over to his bathroom. I knew he would see me because he and Bella were still here. And sure enough I was drug out of the room by my brother.

"What are you doing?!" Edward whispered kinda loudly in the hall. I knew he didn't want to wake Bella up.

"I just need something's from your bathroom." I whispered back

"What did you need out of MY bathroom"

"Just some stuff..." this made Edward growl at me."What!? Just some things."

_'Just need to get nearly all the stuff. Emmett and I are having another food fight._' I thought. "I only need a few things."

Edward growled again at me. "You are not going in there. Go to your own bathroom."

"I've already been in my bathroom."

"Jasper just tell me what you want!" Edward was getting annoyed at.

"I just want some shampoo, conditioner, some body-wash. Stuff like that" _'and some tampons'_ I thought.

"Well then you can run to the store!"

"Why should I run all the way to the store, when I can get it out of your bathroom??"

"Well if I let you in the bathroom then you have to pay for all of the things that you are going to use!"

"Fine."

"Be quick." He said letting go of me.

I ran in his bathroom and came out with a ton of stuff. I ran downstairs and started fighting with Emmett again.

* * *

**ok so here is the next! srry for making bella prego again but it will get funnier! R&R peeps! :D **

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	7. Chapter 7

**There is language in this chapter again. it kinda slows down at the end of this chapter but i should get better within the next couple of chapters! dont lose faith in me :D**

**so here is the next chapter...i dont own twilight but i do own the soundtrack! :P**

**there are a lot of POVs in this chapter so i hope you are able to follow it ok. **

**EMPOV**

Jasper had disappeared. I wondered where he went when he came back with things from a bathroom. He opened some shampoo and squirted it all over the place. Same with the conditioner and body wash and other stuff.

"ARGH!" I yelled and tried to run away but I forgot there was a wall behind me and ran right into. "OW!" the damn wall knocked me on my ass! How was that possible!?!?!

Jasper burst out laughing when I ran into the wall and landed on my ass. I still didn't see how it was possible that a wall could knock me on my ass. _I wonder if Esme put steal back there. _"SHUDDUP!" I yelled standing up.

Jasper kept laughing at me.

I tackled him! '_Opps_' I put a dent in the floor. I don't think esme is going to be very happy with jasper. I grinned evilly this was so jaspers fault! I started busted out laughing!

"This dent in the floor was your fault!!"

'_Can he read my mind now damn I thought only Edward could?_' "I wasn't laughing at that!"

"Then what were you laughing at!?"

"I'm laughing because you are the one who started this freaking food war!" I ran back around the couch that was somehow upturned again and grabbed my water gun full of…

Jasper went and grabbed his water gun and filled it up with honey!! He squirted it at me.

I filled my water gun with tomato soup! _'This shit will stain!"_

"Yeah but if you squirt it on Esme's furniture it will stain and you will be in trouble!"

I pumped it and unleashed it on an unexpected Carlisle walking in through the front door!

Jasper burst out laughing when I squirted it on Carlisle that was walking in the door.

"Opps"

* * *

* * *

**CarlislePOV**

I felt this weird stuff hitting my face. When it finally stopped I opened my eyes and saw that Emmett was looking shocked. I looked at my hand that has wiped away the stuff and saw that it was red. _'Well at least it isn't blood'_ "Emmett" I said scolding him.

Jasper was laughing in the other room. Emmett threw the water gun to him "Jasper did it!"

He caught the gun "you did it!" I threw it back to Emmett.

Emmett ended up throwing the water gun behind him "I didn't!"

I watched at the water gun filled with whatever stuff this was crash through the window

Jasper was on the floor again laughing again. "Emmett did that! And he made a dent in the floor…"

Emmett was glaring at jasper from where he was standing in front of me. I looked around the room as my sons argued back and forth. The furniture was upturned and there was food everywhere. I'm pretty sure there were tampons sticking to the ceiling again. I shook my head looking back at my sons.

"You're in trouble now Emmett." jasper said to Emmett.

"No jasper you both are in trouble."

"HA!" Emmett yelled to jasper.

"What did I do!?"

"You BOTH did this." I said waving my hand to the living room. I didn't want to see the kitchen. I'm sure it was worse than this. "This is the 3rd time this week!"

"He started it!" jasper yelled pointing to Emmett.

"Didn't!"

"Did!!"

"Okay... maybe I did..."

I shook my head. "I don't care who started it. You BOTH are in trouble!"

"Okay..." they both said at the same time.

"You both will clean this up and then we will discuss your um…punishment."

They nodded and went in the kitchen and got some cleaning stuff then went in the living room and started cleaning.

I shook my head as my sons started to clean. As they continued to clean I went upstairs to wait.

**20 minutes later**

"Finally!" I heard Emmett say after 20 minutes of cleaning.

"I don't think we'll be having anymore food fights for a while." jasper said, sounding tired.

I went back downstairs to see the house back to normal! That was a relief.

"There. We're done." Emmett said as I came into view.

"What's our punishment??" jasper asked.

"Hmm well I was thinking, for you Emmett no guitar hero or jeep."

"WHAT!? NO JEEP!? NO GUITAR HERO!?" Emmett yelled.

"that's right" I said nodding" and for you jasper…"

"Dammit..." Emmett mumbled.

"What's my punishment??" jasper asked me.

"Yours jasper, is you cannot be with Alice. You will move out of that room into the spare bedroom."

Emmett started laughing again "you got banned from Alice!!"

"You can't ban me from my wife!!"

"I just did..."

"Wait... how long does out punishment last??"

"For a month"

"A MONTH!?"They both yelled.

I just nodded.

"Might as well go get my stuff, and say good- to my wife. FOR A WHOLE MONTH!"

I felt bad for my son but at least he could still do other things rather than if he is in confinement. Although he was acting like a 5 year old…I could just set him in the corner…

* * *

**APOV**

I came into my room after checking up on Bella and Edward to find my husband packing his things in a suitcase! "WTF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??"

"I am not allowed to be with you for a month... because I had another food fight with Emmett…I have to move into the spare room..." he said, packing his stuff.

"WTF!"

"I know."

I was pissed

"A month... 1 whole month!" jasper said sadly.

I stomped down to my 'father' "why are you making my HUSBAND move out of OUR room!"

"He picked it!" Carlisle said raising his hands a backing away from me.

I growled at my father

"Now listen here young lady!"

"Jasper and Emmett are both punished. I didn't just punish jasper!"

I was shooting death glares at my father right now. I knew I was going to regret that later

I was REALLY PISSED!! "Calm down will fly by!" Carlisle said starting to walk to the clean living room.

I growled again

"One more time and I will ground you from something!"

I had never heard Carlisle like this! I was taken aback. "I'm sorry Carlisle." I went to find jasper to rip him to shreds.

I walked slowly to the spare bedroom, shaking my head. _'How could I have done that?'_ I made it to the spare bedroom and opened the door. I saw jasper lying in the bed. I jumped on him.

"Hello." he said.

"Stop going along with Emmett's idiocy!" I told him. I got off of him and walked back to 'my' room.

"He started it!!" he shouted after me.

I was bored out of my mind! I ran down to Carlisle and told him I was going to go hunt by myself!

* * *

**EMPOV**

I was bored so I decided to go and keep Jasper company. He didn't have Alice anymore and I didn't have guitar hero to occupy my time. I went to the bedroom Carlisle had sent him too and he was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Whatchya doin'?" I asked plopping down on the side of the bed

"What does it look like I'm doing??" he said sarcastically.

"Nothing like everyone else in this freaking house."

"Yup."

"Ugh! IM BORED!"" I sighed rolling off the bed!

"Go and entertain yourself. Go find your wife."

"She left with Esme or Alice I don't remember which to go hunting or shopping I don't know which either. And Edward has Bella right now." I said with an evil grin spreading across his face!

"just go and do something" jasper said. I could tell he was getting annoyed with me.

"You're coming with me!"

"Don't think so!"

"Why not?"

"What are you planning to do??"

"Well have you done anything productive with Edward lately?"

"No...And I'm not planning on doing anything to him."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to live..."

I laughed at that!

I started jumping up and down. I felt like Alice! I pulled jasper along with me up to Edward's room.

Ugh! I felt bored but I knew this was just jasper's doing. I kept going. We didn't even need to knock he opened the door before we even got to the door.

"Emmett. What are we doing?? "Jasper asked me.

"What do you want?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Well seeing as you are always stuck in your room with Bella we figured that you could use some brotherly love!" I said pulling Edward under my arm.

"Yeah... it was his idea... since he got me banned from my wife...and he is banned from guitar hero and his jeep... for a month" jasper said leaning against the wall across that hall. Edward laughed.

I glared at my brother. "Yea. That sucks. So we were bored and we haven't spent time with you in so long!"

"Come along!" I said pulling my brothers along with me to the living room!"

Carlisle was sitting watching the news. "Want to join us Carlisle? We are playing football!"

He chuckled when he saw Edward under my arm. "Sure!" he said getting up and following us out the front door to the front yard.

"Why are we playing football??" jasper asked.

"DAMN JAZZ! STOP THAT!" I said as I was jumping around like Alice! "We are playing because I am bored and we need even teams and there are no storms right now so we can't play baseball!"

"Okay." jasper said, chuckling.

I let go of Edward and tackled my brother.

He was laughing as I tackled him. "Okay. Do you want to be Alice happy or... Alice happy??"

"What's the difference?" I asked pinning him to the ground

"The difference is nothing"

"Figured" I grunted

"Ok boys...pick who you want to be with." Carlisle said making us break apart.

"I'll be with Edward" jasper said walking over to stand next to Edward. "Wanna bet whose gunna win Emmett??"

"It will be me a Carlisle!" I said right away.

"Doubt it. I bet you 100 that Edward and I will win" jasper said to me.

"DEAL!" I yelled!

"Let the game begin." jasper said clapping his hands together.

**-An hour later-**

"WE WIN!" I yelled high-fiving Carlisle.

"Dammit. I'll pay you later "jasper said.

"Now don't be a poor sport!" Carlisle told jasper, smiling from ear to ear.

I started doing a happy dance.

"Edward, I give them 100, you give them 100." Jasper said getting out his money.

"Ok." Edward said handing over a 100.

Still doing happy dance but still take money.

"So... what shall we do now??" jasper asked.

I slumped to the ground bored out of my mind.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up... I went in the bathroom and had a 'human moment' walked out the bathroom.

Edward smiled at me from the bed.

I smiled at him and sat on the bed.

"Did you get a good night's sleep? You are up awfully early." Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I had a nice sleep. What happened while I was sleeping??" I asked. Noticing that there were some leaves in his hair. I looked at his clothes and they had dried mud all over them.

"If only you knew!" was all he said to me.

"If only I knew what??" I asked.

"What I had to go through last night…"

"And that was...?"

"I had to play football because Emmett was bored."

I laughed. "Did Emmett and jasper have another food fight??"

"Well they got grounded for having their recent one while you were asleep and then 5 mins later they are bored and want to play football."

I laughed.

"Yea Jasper and I lost. We had to give Emmett and Carlisle 100 each."

"Aww…poor you." I giggled.

"It wasn't that bad actually. They said I am always…away…and that they wanted to have some brotherly love!" he laughed.

I laughed lying back on the bed.

"You feel any better?" Edward asked me.

"A little."

"That's good." he sighed.

"I'm kinda still in shock that I'm pregnant..." I said. "Okay. So, we both know...jasper and Emmett know... and Alice knows...Carlisle knows from when you talked to him." I said. "When are we going to tell Rose and Esme?"

"Well they just got back from their hunting trip or whatever they were doing."

"What are you gunna tell me??" Rose asked opening the door and coming in.

"Come in and sit down I will call esme up." Edward said when rose opened the door. "Esme." He said in a normal voice

"okay." Rose said sitting on the couch facing them. Esme walking in a few minutes later.

"Ok so we have something to tell you. We have already told the rest of the family." Edward said.

"What is it??" Rose and Esme said together.

"Well…" Edward started. "Bella and I are pregnant!"

"Congrats Bella!" Esme and Rose said. I stood up and smiled. They stood up and hugged me.

"Bella you have a baby bump!" Rose said.

I laughed. "I know! Alice said that yesterday."

"I'm so happy for you Bella" Esme said hugging me again.

I smiled "so am I."

"I and Alice can take you shopping!!" Rose squealed

I laughed

"DID I HEAR SOME ONE SAY SHOPPING!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"Yes!! It was me!!" rose said back to her.

I sighed I knew I was going to have to put myself through it.

"when are we going?" Alice asked coming into the room now.

"I Dunno... now??" Rose asked her.

"EEEEKKKKKK YAAY!" Alice screeched jumping up and down! "Let's GO!"

"Let's!!" Rose said.

I sighed. Alice grabbed my hand saying, "you said you wanted to go yesterday so let's go!" Alice said pulling me towards the door.

"Okay." I said as I was being dragged out the door.

"YAAY!" Alice squealed again.

"Have fun!" Edward called after us.

"We will!" Rose called back. And we were off the mall, or my personal hell. I knew Alice was going to go crazy on the baby stuff. I could see it in her eyes. I just sighed I let her do want she wanted to do.

* * *

**ok i hope you were able to follow it with all of the different POVs. so tell me what you think plz!**

**so after this chapter there is a time jump...you will see in the next chapter...**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so we decided to do a time wrap because we didn't want to keep up until Bella gave birth so we jumped quite a bit. **

**So here is the next chapter… I don't own twilight. And sry in advance if Edward seems odd. **

**This is also a shot chapter. whe i first wrote it, it was longer but i decided to shorten it up and the ending to it was just right. **

* * *

**TIME WARP!**

**Renesmee is now 4 years old…and a human. (we know that is not how she really is its just how we went with it for now)**

**EPOV **

I was walking by Renesmee's room and could heard that she wasn't sleeping yet. I walked in slowly not wanting to scare her.

"How come you aren't asleep yet?" i asked quietly, wondering why she was staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not tired daddy." She told me.

"Would you like me to sing your lullaby to you?" I had just started it for her and I was still working on it, but I knew that if I would start she would eventually go to sleep.

"No."

"What's wrong sweet heart?"

She sat up to look at me, "i'm not tired."

I looked over at the clock it was only 10:30. She would have to be tired here soon.

"Daddy, where's Mommy??" I heard her ask.

"She went out with Aunt Alice" I said looking at her again. She was playing with a thread that was coming off of her blanket.

"Ok." She said softly.

I put my arms out so she could climb into them. "let's go see what Uncle Emmett is doing." i said walking out the door and downstairs. She laughed at that. She knew her uncle was crazy at times. We found him in the living room trying not to crush his plastic guitar for Guitar Hero.

"Hi Uncle Emmett." Renesmee said when she saw him.

He looked up from his game, "HEY KIDDO!"

I set Renesmee on the couch next to him. "whatcha doin' ??"she giggled.

"Well i am trying to win this game." he said nodding to the tv.

"owh... have you won yet??" she asked looking at the game on the tv.

"no not yet..but i am very close!"

"owh."

Renesmee turned to me and gave me a smile. I knew she had learned it from Emmett and it made me laugh at her. She got up off the couch and walked over to the console and 'accidently' turned it off. She turned to us giggling, "oops."

Emmett was staring at the tv, "WHERE DID IT GO!" he asked seeming scared for his life. This made me laugh even harder.

"I turned it off... sowwy!" she said innocently.

"You turned it off?" asked looking at her.

She nodded, "sowwy..It was an accident"

"Come here you!" he said getting up off the couch and chasing her playfully.

"Noo!" she giggled running away from him.

He chased her around the couch, with me just sitting there watching them. I knew Emmett wasn't going to hurt her. I just sat there and watched. She kept running away giggling.

"I'm gunna get you!" Emmett yelled playfully.

"Noo!" she squealed and kept running away.

He finally caught up to her on the other side of the couch. He picked her up and tossed her lightly on the couch next to me, tickling her.

"Stop!!" she said giggling.

She jumped off the couch, ran and hid behind me. I was chuckling, when she got away. I laughed even harder when emmett didn't see where she went.

"Where did she go?" he asked me looking around the room confused. _'she was just here! _i shrugged. Renesmee giggled behind me. Emmett sat down giving up with a sigh. I laughed at him. "a four year-old fooled you Emmett!"

She came out of her hiding spot and snuck over to Emmett. Jumping on him said yelled "Boo!"

"there you are!" he said grabbing her and starting to tickle her again.

I was laughing so hard that if I had tears I would be crying.

"Stop!" she squealed. "Uncle emmett stop!!" I kept giggling

He finally stopped tickling her.

She kept giggling but yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You tired squirt?" Emmett said.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Well you look like it!"

"I'm not." She said yawning again.

"How about we put in a movie?" Emmett asked her.

"Yay!" she giggled.

"Ok pick out a movie and put it in." Emmett told her.

"Ok!" she said jumping off the couch and looked through the movies.

_'maybe she will finally go to sleep..its almost 11..her mother is going to flip if she doesn't soon' _I thought to myself. Renesmee was still searching through the movies.

She picked out a movie and put it in the DVD player, jumping back onto the couch sitting next to me.

Emmett pushed play, while I threw a blanket over Renesmee.

I knew that emmett was getting bored with the movie. After about 45 mins of the movie I could hear her slow breathing telling me that she was asleep. I carried her up to her room and tucked her in. I walked back down to the living room. I smiled to myself. I could see Renesmee dreaming. She was dreaming of Emmett and her running around the room again.

* * *

**ok so here is the next. i hope you like! :D **

**R&R! **

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	9. Authors Note

**Ok so this is just an outhor note...but i just wanted everyone who is reading this to give me their opinion on something:**

**so the next 2 chapters i have are kinda boring there is not much in them one chapter has Renesmee losing a tooh and the other is where she learns her family is vampires. **

**so i just want to know:**

**Do you want me to post them anyway?**

**Yes**

**or **

**No **

**let me know in a review. if no one wants me to put them up i will post the chapter that does have somemore fun in it *wink wink* lol**

**so let me knw!**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok so I got a few ppl to review back. And they wanted the chapters. For warning, they are not like the craziness of the ones before and ones to come. So if you hate it just remember you wanted them! :P **

**I don't own Twilight. Just the cool poster that came with the soundtrack! :D**

* * *

**-Morning- RePOV**

I woke up and jumped out of my bed. I walk downstairs wondering if anybody was awake.

I yawned a little, "Good Morning." I said when I walked downstairs. I found Uncle Emmett in the living room playing the game I shut off last night. I looked in the kitchen and found daddy making something.

"Morning Renesmee!" daddy said sweeping me up off my feet in a hug!

I hugged my daddy. "Morning Daddy."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"What would you like?"

"Um…" she said thinking, "some pancakes!"

"Ok then!" he said setting me in a chair while he made the pancakes.

I was swinging my legs, sitting on the chair. "Have you finished the game yet Uncle Emmett??" I yelled into the other room.

"Almost. You just stay where you are little one!"

I giggled "Ok."

Daddy chuckled while he was making the pancakes.

"Are they done yet daddy??"

"Yes they are" daddy said flipping them onto the plate. I giggled at him.

I giggled. "Can you put some syrup on them? Please?"

"Sure!" he said, flipping the bottle out of the fridge and made a show of putting some on the pancakes.

I giggled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" he kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the dining room.

I started eating my pancakes. Then I screamed really loud, "OWWWW!!"

"What?" daddy came flying back into the room.

I opened my mouth and there was a tooth missing

"You lost your first tooth!"

"Does dat mean I'm gunna be toothless?!"

"No, no, no. it just means that there will be room for your new teeth." Daddy told me.

"I get new teeth!?" I asked.

"Yea you do they are called grown up teeth."

I smiled and walked over to Uncle Emmett "Uncle Emmett!! I lost a tooth!!" I said and smiled.

"Why did you punch yourself?" Uncle Emmett asked me when I showed him my lost tooth.

"No! I ate a pancake and it fell out. I not punch myself, silly Uncle Emmett!"

"Oh.. Coolio!"

"And daddy says I get grown up teeth!!"

"Yea you will!"

"Yay!!"

"Come on Renesmee lets put your tooth in a cup for tonight for the tooth fairy. And then we have to get you ready for school!" I heard daddy tell me from over by the doorway.

"I don't wanna go school!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Renesmee, you have to go. Why don't you want to go?" daddy asked.

"I don't wanna! Can I stay home with you and Uncle Emmett ??"

"Bella…" he said shaking his head.

"Daddy? Why did you call me Bella??"

"Oops did I call you that?"

I nodded

"Well you are so much like your mother." Daddy said laughing.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked through the front door. Emmett was playing guitar hero, like always. I walked over to my daughter and hugged her, "Hey sweetie"

"Hi Mommy!! Look I lost a tooth!" she smiled and showed me the gap in her mouth.

"That's great!" I said, I laughed at the gap in her little mouth. Edward was chuckling over by the counter.

Renesmee had gone to watch Emmett play guitar hero. I looked at Edward, "Alice will be Alice... we talked more than we hunted!" I said.

"We did!", I said when Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Ok if you say so.." he said turning around and cleaned up the dishes from Renesmee's breakfast

I was wondering what was wrong with Edward when Alice walked in through the front door yelling,"IM HOME!"

Renesmee ran up to Alice and hugged her "Hi Aunty Alice!!

"Hi sweetie!" Alice said picking her up to hug her!

"I lost a tooth before." She told Alice.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Let me see!"

Renesmee jumped out of her arms and went to get her tooth. She ran back to Alice and showed her the tooth and showed her the tooth-gap in her mouth. I smiled at her. She was so cute.

Alice also laughed at her cuteness.

"Let's go watch Uncle Emmett goof up!" Alice told her leading her into the living room.

"Okay." She said giggling.

* * *

**RePOV**

"Uncle Emmett.. Have you finished the game yet??" I asked Uncle Emmett when I sat down on the floor.

He must not have heard me."Uncle Emmett??"

"YES! I WON!" I yelled all of the sudden.

"Have you finished yet??" I asked him again.

"YEA I JUST WON!" he yelled again. I giggled at him. He was really happy!

"Yay!!"

"HIGH FIVE!" he said holding out his hand for me. I gave him a high-five giggling still. Then all of the sudden he picked me up and swung me around the room. I liked it when he did this because it made me feel like I could fly! I started to laugh with him. He set me back on the couch. I jumped up remembering that I had to go to school. I went to find daddy in the kitchen still with mommy.

"Daddy, do I have to go to school??"

"Yes, you do sweetie"

"I don't wanna!!"

Daddy looked over at mommy.

"Sorry sweetie, you have to go" she said, picking me up.

"I don't wanna!"

"Don't you want to see your friends?" daddy asked me.

I didn't answer daddy. Instead I jumped out of my mom's arms and stomped up the stairs. I went into my bedroom and found a pretty dress lying on my bed. Aunt Alice must have gotten it for me. I put it on and went back downstairs, "I'm ready to go."

"Who do you want to drive you today" Aunt Alice asked me.

"Um...you Aunty Alice!" she said smiling. She smiled back at me. I like the yellow car! It was pretty.

"Can we go now??" I asked.

"Yea..Come one you can pick the car! I heard daddy laugh from the kitchen.

"Ok!" I said, following aunty outside to the garage.

I went to the garage and looked at all the cars. "Hm... can we go in...Your car?"

"Sure!" Aunt Alice said jumping up and down.

I giggled and got in the passenger side of Aunty Alice's car.

She looked over at me and said, "umm back little lady"

I got out and climbed in the back seat, putting on my seat belt.

I smiled "where is uncle jasper?? I didn't see him dis morning."

"He went somewhere with grandma Esme and Aunt Rose."

"Okay.."

"He should be back by the time I come get you for school"

"Okay.."

We got to the school within a few mins, with Aunt Alice's crazy driving. But I guess she liked it so it was ok.

"Are you taking me home too??" I asked before getting out the car.

"Maybe…maybe there will be a surprise." she told me.

I giggled, "Okay." I said, getting out the car and walking into the school.

* * *

**Ok there you go! i guess this is what you wanted. if you dont like it I TOLD YOU! its not as good as the ones coming up!**

**tell me what you thouht about it anyway! :D**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	11. Chapter 10

**ok so i am feeling unusually generous today. two chapters today! **

**i almost had a heart attack! so i have all of these chapters on a jump drive and some how i got my foot around the cord for it and almost broke it! but everything is all good! i can still get the chapters off of it! it is just at an odd angle. **

**thanks to the few that did review that last chapter :D you all get a cookie for reading! XD**

**K here is the next chapter! :P**

**EdPOV**

Bella turned to me asking, "so, when did she fall asleep last night??"

I hesitated a bit before I answered. I didn't know how she was going to take it. "Well she went to be around 11."

I heard Alice pull into the garage and park. Coming through the house the next minute.

"She was suppose to be in bed around 9." Bella said.

"Yes, yes i know. I thought she was until I passed her room and I could hear her moving around in her bed. So I took her downstairs and she watched a movie until she went to sleep."

"Oh all right." she said leaning back on the couch, flipping through a magazine that Alice had next to her.

"We're back." Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme all said together as they walked through the door. I smiled at them. Alice sprang up from her spot on the couch and ran to jasper.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Emmett screamed not hearing the rest of the family come in.

"Welcome back." Bella said greeting everyone from the couch.

"Miss me??" Jasper asked chuckling hold onto Alice. "Yes. Yes I did" Alice said back to him.

Rose walked over to Emmett, hoping to calm him down, she asked, "did you finish it?"

Emmett looked at her like she had 5 heads, "Well i thought i did but it turns out that i was only in the first section of songs!!"

Everyone laughed at him.

"So, who's picking Renesmee up from school later??" Bella asked when everyone had calmed down and went back to what they were doing.

"Well renesmee was wondering about Jasper this morning so how about him." Alice told us.

"Sure...Who's car should I take??" Jasper said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just pick one."

"I'll take yours."

"So, what did you do last night?" Rose asked Emmett and me. Emmett clearly didn't hear her since he was concentrating so hard on not break the guitar and the game itself.

"We watched a movie with Renesmee" i said looking over at Bella again.

"Did anything else happen last night??"

I shook my head, "No nothing else."

Alice got bored with her magizines and started watching Emmett play that freaking game. Bella looked over at Rose and told her what happened this morning.

"Renesmee lost her first tooth this morning!"

"Aw! and I missed it!?"

Bella laughed, "She'll show it you when she comes home."

"Yea im sure she will." I said smiling.

* * *

**-fastforward-**

**JPOV (not james) **

It was almost time for school to get out. I grabbed Alice's keys and headed out to the garage. I took the Porsche to Renesmee's school and waited. I knew I would have to wait long. I literally feel the energy coming off the school. I didn't need my skill to feel it. It was just hanging over the school.

"Hey little one!" I said when Renesmee jumped into the Porsche.

"Hi, Uncle Jasper!"

"How was your day?" I asked giving her a hug.

"It was good."

"That's good" I said starting the car.

"Yup, and I losted a tooth this morning!"

"You did?" i asked surprised.

"Yupp" she said, smiling showing the gap in her little mouth.

"Well isn't that something." i smiled back at her

"And daddy said I'm gunna get grown up teeth?"

"Yea you will! Are you excited?" i asked starting to drive away from all of the little ones that were giving me one big sugar rush even though I can't have one.

"Yes. If I get grown up teeth, does that mean i'm a grown up??" she asked me.

"Well." I chuckled. How am I supposed to tell this to her so it wont crush her spirit. "Almost." I said chuckling again.

"How do I know when I'm a grown up??"

"Well I'm sure you will be able to tell."

I pulled into the garage and parked the car. Renesmee jumped out of the car and ran into the house. She sat down on the couch watching Emmett play his game. I followed her.

"Hey, sweetie. How was school??" Bella asked, going over and sitting next to her.

"It was good. I told my friends I lost my first tooth."

"Did you learn anything fun?" Edward asked from the hallway.

For some reason unknown to me Alice and Emmett were staring at the tv like it was a freaking monster in the house. I chuckled at the thought. Edward caught my eye and smiled.

"Umm…we learned a lot. Too much to remember." Renesmee said shrugging her shoulder.

"ARGH!!" Emmett all of the suddenly screamed. Alice was still in her trance. '_I wonder if she is having a vision.' _I thought and again Edward answered me by shaking his head with a smile on his face.

Renesmee giggled at Emmett from the couch. Rose didn't even bother to look up from the magazine that she was reading to look and see what Emmett did. She just asked, "what did you do Emmett?"

"I got booed off the stage!" he yelled. Everyone broke out laughing at this. All except Emmett of course.

"Renesmee?" Alice asked when she was able to control her laughter.

"Yes Aunty Alice??"

"Are you hungry at all?"

"Nope."

"Ok." I saw Edward chuckle. She must have thought something funny.

* * *

**-Fast-forward to dinner for Renesmee- EdPOV**

Renesmee was eating dinner when all of the sudden she stopped. "Can I ask you all a question?" she asked. I knew from her thought she was wondering why she never saw us eating. Everyone else froze.

'O_h shit' _rose thought

Esme and Carlisle were walking by when Renesmee want an answer. They froze in the doorway wondering what was going on.

'_Uh-oh' _that was Alice.

"Sure honey, what would you like to ask?" Bella was the only one able to speak. I knew jasper was trying to keep everyone calm and not overreact to something this small, so far.

"Why don't any of you ever eat??" she finally asked.

At her question everyone froze. They weren't even squirming. We knew it was going to happen but we just never knew when.

"Umm... guys??" she said trying to get our attention again. Bella looked over at Carlisle.

"Well…Renesmee...have you ever heard of vampires?"

She shook her head, "No.." That was sort of a relief.

"Well have you ever heard of people that drink blood in order to live?"

"Um... Yes. My friend told me something like that at school once. But I don't know what they are called."

"Well its true."

"It's true that some people drink blood!?"

"Yes.." i nodded. "some people drink human blood, we call them the bad vampires and then there are people who drink animal blood…well like…well like us."

'_this was a lot of information to put on a 4 year old' _Carlisle thought.

"You mean... y-your v-vampires!?" her voice broke from fright. _'is this some kind of joke!?'_ I heard her think.

I chuckled but still said "No."

"This isn't a joke?? Wait…did you just read my mind!?"

"Yes I did. I can read everyone's but your mothers."

"And your all...v-vampires!?"

Everyone nodded.

"OO...umm.. is there anything else I should know??" she asked trying to remain calm. I knew jasper was helping a lot with this.

"I can see the future." Alice told her.

"I can help emotions be calmed or excited..or whatever" Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

"I have good control over what I drink" Carlisle told her with a smile.

"I can love unconditionally." Esme said with a warm smile.

"I have muscles!" typical Emmett answer. I rolled my eyes at him which made him chuckle.

"I'm pretty" wow could Rose get any more blunt.

"Wow." Renesmee said taking in everything. _'I have the best family ever!'_ she thought. I smiled in her way.

"I have good control over what I do and I have a force field that I can produce" Bella finally told her.

"Wow..." she said again. "Is there anything else??" she asked looking at each one of us.

"We only drink animal blood." Carlisle told her.

"You have nothing to worry about.." Bella told to calm any thoughts that might appear.

"Oh. That's good." She said looking down at her food again.

"Anymore questions?" Carlisle asked her.

"Um..." she thought for a minute then said "No."

Carlisle and Alice laughed lightly. Emmett went back into the living room. Rose followed shortly after. Soon it was just Bella, Jasper, Renesmee and myself in the dining room. I knew Jasper was sending waves of drowsiness towards Renesmee.

"You getting tired honey?" I asked her when I saw her eyes droop a little bit.

"Yea." She said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" I asked taking the plate away from her and putting it in the sink.

She jumped off the chair and headed upstairs. I followed her into her room. She changed and climbed in bed. I pulled her covers over her and started to hum one of the piano songs I had started for her making it turn into another one that I knew she liked.

"Night daddy.." she said slowly, falling asleep soon after.

"Night sweet heart" i said softly kissing her forehead.

I walked out of the room shutting off the light and walking back downstairs.

* * *

**ok so here is the other chapter i was talking about. **

**if you didnt like it im sry there will be some fun in the next chapter! **

**more of emmett and his emmett-y-ness! XD and OH AN APPEARANCE BY NON OTHER THAN...**

**-drum roll-**

**-cuts to a commercial- **

**"tune in next time to find out who the mystery person could be!"**

**(sry had to do it! :D)**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Today is thanksgiving so I hope you are all having a great one! I forgot to mention towards the beginning, Nessie is human FOR NOW. And now that Bella has given birth we followed the book and said that she is a vampire. Things will turn soon. Maybe more craziness but who knows! :D read to find out lol!**

**ME= NOT OWN TWILIGHT : ( [sad I knw]**

* * *

**EdPOV**

I walked back down to the living room and sat down next to Bella. Everyone was watching Emmett play his game. This went on for a few more minutes before Alice finally had enough.

"Emmett, do we have to watch you play guitar hero ALL night?" Alice asked, sighing.

"Emmett, it's just a game. you don't have to spend every minute of every day on guitar hero." Jasper said.

"i know." Emmett said, putting the guitar down. "what do you want to do then?" he asked looking around at the family.

I was getting annoyed by the song Alice was singing in her head. It was one I didn't know but it was getting really annoying.

"we could watch a movie?" Bella suggested.

"what movie??" Jasper asked looking at her.

"I dunno."

i turned on the DVD player. there was a movie still playing.

Alice was staring at the screen. _'what is this?' _

Emmett was laughing at the movie. He remembered watching it last night.

"what move is this??" Jasper asked, eventually.

"it's one of Renesmee's movies, Tinkerbell I think."

i chuckled..the little fair was quite funny. It reminded me of Alice. Clearly Alice didn't like the movie all that much.

"are we going to watch this...or are we going to watch a different one??" Bella asked after a few minutes.

"let watch a different one" i set pushing the release button on the remote.

"how about an action movie!" Emmett asked.

Alice went and looked through the movies.

Bella and Jasper agreed with Emmett.

"there was this good one called '21'. do you want to watch it?"

"yeah.."

Alice grabbed the movie 21 and put it into the player pressing the play button. Esme and Carlisle came down and joined in watching the movie. We had the whole family, well, minus one, because she was sleeping.

**(srry not much happened there)**

* * *

**-Morning- still EdPOV (im using Nessie instead of her full name)**

i decided to go check on nessie. i walked into her room and saw her drooling . i chuckled, hoping not to wake her. But I knew it was almost time for her to get up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. she still hadn't noticed me.

"morning sweetheart." I said lightly, not wanting to scare her.

"Morning daddy" she said, jumping out of bed and coming over to hug me.

I hugged her back "did you sleep well?"

"Yupp" she said walking out of her room and down the stairs to the living room where everyone else was. I followed her down. She walked over to Bella and gave her a hug.

"Morning mommy."

"Morning sweetie" she said, hugging her back

"are you hungry nessie?" Alice asked her. Nessie just nodded rubbing her eyes again. "what would you like?

"um…can I have some pancakes please??" she asked.

"sure i will go make them for you!" Alice said jumping up at once to run into the kitchen to make them.

"why do you go watch cartoons with uncle emmett." I told her.

"Okay." She said jumping onto the couch next to emmett "can we watch sponge bob square pants uncle emmett??"she asked him.

"sure" he said flipping through the channels finding spongebob. It was just starting, so Emmett had the idea of singing along with it. Nessie giggled and started to sing along with him.

Alice was just finishing up making the pancakes. "they're ready Nessie!" she called to her.

"Okay." She said, jumping off the couch and going into the dining room.

"eat up! today is friday so after school we will do something FUN!" Alice told her. I leaned against the doorframe of the living room watching nessie and Alice talk.

"like...?" she said and took a bite of her pancakes, "shopping!?"

"SURE! it that is what you want to do!" Alice squealed! Wow. I have never seen someone want to go shopping so much!

"finish eating you are going to be late soon." Alice told her running out and upstairs. Probably to go pick out and outfit for her.

"Okay!" she finished up the few pancakes that Alice made her and ran upstairs to get ready. She came back down changed and ready to go with her backpack.

"Daddy can you take me to school??" she asked me.

"sure. you can pick the car again this time!" I told her. I grabbed the master set of keys and walked into the garage with her following me.

"Okay " she walked over to Alice's car and hopped in. I smiled. She was gunna love having a fast car when she got older. I hopped into the drivers seat and started up the car. I looked over at her and asked, "ready?"

"Yup." She said smiling.

i pulled out of the garage slowly and made my way to the highway before i floored it!

"Daddy, don't go too fast!" she yelled at me.

i chuckled "i won't" we were still going somewhat fast.

"Daddy, why can't you read Mommy's mind??" she asked me after a few minutes.

i frowned "well your mom has a shield that is protecting her. nothing can get around it. so she is safe…she can also make that shield spread out to protect anything that she wants to protect."

"oh." She said , looking out the window.

i laughed lightly.

"so, you all drink animal blood?? not human blood? so, none of you will suck my blood??" she asked me after a while.

"we would never think of drinking your blood." i looked over at her, "you dont have to worry. we stick to animals only."

"Okay." She said again.

"do you have any other questions?"

"umm...No."

"ok" i said chuckling again...we were at the school now i pulled into a space and stopped

"who's picking me up??" she asked before leaving the car.

i shrugged "who do you want?"

"umm...uncle emmett " she said jumping out of the car.

"ok! have a good day!" i yelled after her. I watched walk into the school and then took back off towards the house. I made it then within a few minutes.

"so Alice, are you taking Renesmee shopping later??" I heard Bella ask Alice when I walked into the house. Alice nodded to her. Rose who was coming down the stairs asked, "can I come along?"

"sure! bella did you want to come too?" Alice asked looking over at Bella. I wondered if she would. Normally Bella hated going.

"sure." She said shrugging her shoulder. I was surprised. She hated shopping.

"what are you guys gunna do while were gone??" Rose asked sitting down next to Alice.

"probably watch emmett play guitar hero." Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

There was no way I was going to watch Emmett play this game all day. Time to make my presence be known. "im not watching emmett play guitar hero tonight!" i said walking into the living room.

"Okay. chill edward. " Jasper said.

i calmed a bit thanks to him. "how about we going hunting tonight? maybe Esme can go with the girls tonight."

"sure." Jasper said agreeing with me.

"i'll come shopping with you girls." Esme said coming down the stairs and sitting in one of the chairs.

I was going to ask Carlisle if he wanted to go with us hunting when he got home. Everything was quiet for a few minutes when for some reason Emmett decided to start singing Spongebob again but this time in his head. I looked over at him.

_'who lives in a pineapple under the sea SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!'_

"Edward? why are you looking at emmett funny??" Bella asked waving her hand in front of my face trying to get me to focus again.

i looked over at her and whispered, "he is planning something."

"planning what??"

"another food fight but he doesn't know when to do it. since what happened last time."

"oh right."

_'absorbent and yellow and pores can be SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!'_

"um hey Emmett?" that cut off his singing.

"what?" he asked looking at me.

"your picking up Nessie and why are you singing spongebob?"

"ok and im bored." He said shrugging his shoulders. I laughed with everyone else.

* * *

**-fastforward- EmPOV**

i went out to my jeep and Jumped in and took off to Nessie's school. i made it there within a few mins and waited. She walked out a few minutes later and jumped into the jeep.

"Hi uncle Emmett!"

"hey squirt. good day?"

"Yup."

i took off driving just like edward had this morning. i thought she would get a kick out of it.

"uncle Emmett? do all vampires drive fast??" she asked me giggling.

i smiled at her. "yea most of us do because we are so used to the speed in running that we had to buy fast cars."

"oh. so, you can run really fast??"

"yea. you want to see?"

"Yea!!" she said nodding.

"i will show you when we get back to the house."

"Okay."

we made it to the house and everyone was waiting for us. That probably wasn't a good sign but I would deal with it. Nessie jumped out of the car and took her bag inside.

"you coming back out squirt?" i called from outside with the rest of the family.

"Yep." She yelled running back outside.

i held my arms out for her to jump in.

"ready?" i asked putting her on my back.

"Yup." She said grabbing on to me. I could tell Edward was pissed. He knew what I was going to do. I'm sure Alice knew as well but she didn't seem pissed. Carlisle looked concerned.

"ok put your head close to mine." She did what I told her. "ok! And we're off!" I said taking off as fast as I could through the trees. Her grip tightened on me. "wow" I heard her say.

i chuckled. "different huh?"

"Yes.. you can run really fast uncle Emmett!"

"we all can i think your daddy can run faster than me though."

"wow."

"ready to go back? aunt alice is waiting."

"Yea. Okay."

I ran back to the house with her still holding on to me. we reached the house within minutes. I knew I was probably going to get yelled at but I didn't really care. She was going to ask us sooner or later. Everyone was shocked when I set nessie back on her feet, holding on to her until she regained her balance.

"that was cool!" she said when she finally stopped swaying back and forth.

"did you have fun?"

"Yup." She said grinning up at me.

i smiled at her "GOOD!"

I looked back up at my family. Edward looked like he was about ready to burst. I shrugged my shoulders at him like it was no big deal.

"you ready to go shopping?" Alice asked nessie as she started walking towards to rest of the family.

"Yes!" she said jumping up and down.

* * *

**APOV**

"lets go then!" Rose said heading towards the garage.

i Jumped in the Volvo. it had more room and we were going to need it! Esme, Bella and Nessie followed us. Nessie walked to the front of the car and asked, "can I sit in the front, please?" I just shook my head 'no.'

"you have to sit in the back Renesmee" Rose said getting in the passenger side.

"Okay." Nessie said and got in the back seat.

"maybe when you get older you can!" I told her.

"Okay." Nessie said again.

"to the mall!!" rose yelled.

"TO THE MALL!" I repeated her and took off towards Seattle.

"what are we gunna buy??" Nessie asked while we were on our way.

"LOTS!" I told her.

"YEAH!" Rose was always my partner in crime when it came to shopping or Bella Barbie.

"if someone wouldnt stop you, you would probably buy the whole mall!" Bella said from the backseat.

i frowned at her. "yea I'm sure i would. So why bother stopping me?" i mumbled.

It took us no time to get to the mall, what with my crazy driving skills. We all hopped out of the car. "which shop first?" Rose asked as we got to a sign with all of the store names on it.

"any will do." Esme said walking up behind us.

**-half an hour later- BPOV**

we already had a lot of shopping bags, did we need any more!?

"oh! lets go in this store now!" Rose said while walking into the store. Everyone followed her in.

"are we done yet?!" I asked, probably for the millionth time tonight. I don't know why I agreed to do this.

"no!" Rose practically yelled at me.

Alice laughed at me. we took a few more steps and then that when I smelled him. I knew everyone else smelled him but Nessie.

"is it me.. or do I smell dog??" Rose asked, stopping her search for something.

"I do too… Jacob…?" I said. I walked out of the store and looked around. Everyone else followed me. I found him standing across the way. when he caught sight of us he started walking over to us. I giggled.

"what's so funny??" Rose and Esme asked me.

"i'll tell you later" I said and stopped giggling.

"Mommy? who's dat??" Nessie asked me.

"just a friend." I said, picking her up.

"Okay."

"hi bella" Jake said when he got close enough.

"come on..lets these two catch up on things.." Alice said. I set Nessie down and she followed Alice. Rose picked her up. Nessie rested her head against Rose's shoulder, watching me. Esme tagging along.

"Hey Jake." I said when they had left.

"who's the little one?" Jake asked watching the others leave with Nessie.

"that's Renesmee.. My daughter," I told him.

"your d-daughter?" Jake asked shocked.

I nodded.. "Yeah.."

"how ..how is that possible?"

I shrugged.. "I dunno.. but it was... somehow."

"she's cute!"

"I know." I said, looking back at the other still walking away.

"how old is she?"

"4."

"wow." He said looking down at his feet. "i have been gone for a long time."

"I know." I said.

"what else has happened?"

"nothing really… we told her the secret yesterday." I said, shrugging.

"but she's not 18 or are you going to turn into one of you?"

"I don't know. yesterday she asked us why we don't eat. then we told her…"

He just nodded and I didn't say anything else.

* * *

**srry that was anti-climatic. told you there was another person coming in!**

**not sure what is in the next chapter..so stay tuned..**

**hope i didnt suck to much in this one...**

**go ahead and tell me if i did tho!**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hope you all had a great thanksgiving. Sry I took me longer to update. I found a story that I started a while back and my friends wanted me to start writing more. So I have been working on that as well. **

**But I have the next chapter now and here it is! : P **

**Hope you enjoy. More Emmett-y-ness!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"So what else has been going on" Jake asked.

"Nothing really. How have you been??"

"We you know…some of the pack doesn't like it so I've have had to kinda stay human." He sighed.

I giggled quietly "oh...right."

"Do they know?" he asked looking up at me.

"Umm, no. Edward does and so does Emmett and Jasper but that is about it."

"You haven't told the rest of them? Why?" he asked shocked.

"I told them I'll tell them later." I said, shrugging. Jake just nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later, ok?" I said and began to walk back to the rest of them.

"Bye Bella" I heard Jake say.

I found the rest of them in Baby Gap. "Hey." I said when I walked up to them.

"Hi Bella... Renesmee are you done yet??" rose asked.

"Yup." she said and walked out the changing room wearing an outfit Alice picked out for her.

"Aw! You look so cute in that outfit!" Rose said.

"We are so getting that for you! You look great!" Alice said pushing Nessie back into the dressing room to change.

"Okay!" she said.

"She is going to be the cutest 4 yr old on Monday!!" Rose said.

"Can we go home yet?? We already have a lot of stuff." Nessie asked when she came out of the dressing room.

"Sure it's almost time for the mall to close anyway." Alice said taking the outfit and going to pay for it with the rest that they had in their hands.

"Did you have fun Nessie?" Alice asked as we all got into the car.

"Yeah... mommy, why was that boy you was talking too??" she asked looking to me.

"That was Jacob... he's my friend." I said. Alice snickered from the front seat. I giggled along with her.

"What's funny??" Rose asked us.

I kept giggling "I'll tell you later"

"Seriously?" Alice asked busting out laughing.

I kept laughing "Yes!"

"Will you tell me!? Please!?" Rose asked impatiently.

"And me!" Esme and Nessie also said.

"Bella will when we get home" Alice told everyone.

I kept laughing

"Okay." Rose said giving in and sitting back against the seat.

I got out the car, grabbed some bags and went into the house, still giggling.

"Will you tell me now!?" Rose asked, following me with some bags of her own.

"Okay!" I told her that Jake thought he was gay. She burst out laughing and went to tell Esme. Alice followed me up to the door. We walked in and found the house to be completely dark.

"Hello??" I called around the dark house. I turned to Alice, "where are the guys??" I asked.

"Why is it dark?" Rose and Esme asked walking in soon after. Followed by Nessie.

She walked over to me and "why is the house dark?"

**Anonymous POV!**

We could hear them come in. we knew Alice couldn't see anything in the dark. We waited until they put the bags down...

**BPOV**

We still couldn't see anything. This was getting out of hand. I felt something small bump into me. I leaned down and felt that it was something small. It was Nessie. I picked her up so she wouldn't get hurt during this chaos.

"Where is everyone?" she asked me.

"I don't know." I said backing into a wall. "Is this some kind of a joke the guys are trying to pull on us??" I asked.

"GUYS! THIS ISNT FUNNY! I KNOW YOU'R HERE! SOMEWHERE!" Rose shouted into the dark house.

"Yes it could be the guys but I don't know where they are! I can't SEE anything!" Alice said exasperated.

**Anonymous:**

I tried not to laugh. This was hilarious! They had no idea! I had a good idea of where they were from their voices. I threw something at them...it hit one of them

**BPOV**

"I can't see anything either!!" Rose said, "something just hit me...WHAT THE HELL WAS IT!?" she practically screamed.

I laughed "okay. Someone is definitely in this house with us."

"Mommy! I'm scared! It's too dark! I can't see anything!!" Nessie said holding onto my tightly.

"It's ok sweetie. Nothing's gunna hurt you." I said trying to calm her down.

"GUYS! COME OUT NOW BEFORE I BEAT YOU ALL UP!!" Rose shouted.

"It has to be Emmett!" Alice said laughing at Rose.

**Anonymous:**

I chuckled a little bit while they were yelling at us so they wouldn't hear me. We had this planned but we knew Alice couldn't see it while she was at the mall cuz she was too preoccupied! I threw something else and hit someone. I felt bad for scaring little Nessie. But this was just so damn FUNNY!

**BPOV**

"OW!! Something hit me!!" I yelled. I'm sure that didn't help trying to calm Nessie down.

"This isn't funny now!! You're scaring Renesmee!!" rose yelled out.

"Who's this??" Esme asked when she bumped into someone.

"Esme…that's me" I heard Rose say.

I and Alice laughed at them.

**Anonymous:**

I was wondering why they hadn't tried to find a light switch yet. I'm pretty sure they were right by one. I chuckled at Esme and Rose.

**BPOV**

"Someone try and find a light switch!" Rose yelled. I could tell she was getting annoyed.

"That's what I'm trying to do! I can't find one!" Esme said. I could hear her walking around.

"Someone turn the lights on!! I'm scared!!" Nessie almost screamed.

I put Renesmee down and started walking around. I bumped into something...or someone "who's this?" I asked. It was definitely someone.

**Anonymous:**

_'SHIT! THEY FOUND ME!!'_ I thought to the others! _'Abort!'_ I could hear shuffling. They were looking for a light switch. I squirmed out of my shirt that she had a hold of!

**BPOV**

I had hold of someone's shirt. "It's the guys." I said, "They left. I think."

"Can someone please find a light switch!?"Nessie almost yelled again.

"FOUND ONE!" I heard Esme say, flipped the switch and the lights came on

"FINALLY!!" Rose said walking over to me and took the shirt "Emmett."

Nessie ran over to me and hugged my leg. I could tell she was still scared.

"figures." Alice mumbled.

* * *

**EdPOV**

I heard Emmett's warning. He came running into the forest a few minutes later. I was shaking my head at him when he came into view. Jasper couldn't hold it anymore and he collapsed on the floor laughing.

"That was close! Squirt was getting scared though!" he said smiling.

_'Edward, if you can hear me, then tell Emmett to get his ass in this house and apologize to Renesmee for scaring her to death!! And tell him I'm going to kill him!'_ I heard Rose think to me.I froze! Rose knew the rest of us were involved.

_'Uh oh' _Emmett thought.

I nodded at my brother. "Rose said you have to get back to the house and apologize to Nessie for scaring her to death."

"You two have to come too! You were a part of it! Even though you didn't throw anything!" he said frowning.

I nodded.

"I guess." Jasper said getting up off the ground and crossing my arms.

_'I'm waiting.' _Rose thought to me. She was getting impatient.

"They are waiting. Let's go." I told them. Emmett took off to the house with Jasper following and me in the back. When we got to the house all of the girls were waiting for us, glaring. _'That's not a good sign' _I thought to myself. We all avoided the glares as best we could.

"Sorry squirt. Didn't mean to scare you." Emmett finally said.

"That wasn't funny. We couldn't see anything!! AND you were throwing stuff at us! AND you scared her!!" Rose finally started.

"Uncle Emmett it wasn't funny. I don't like the dark!! It was scary!" Nessie said looking up at me. She had some tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry little one!" he said going over to her and giving her a hug.

"Promise not to do it again??" she asked him.

"I promise to make sure you aren't in here when I do it!" I noticed that he didn't actually promise to not do it again.

"Okay." she said. Emmett let go of her and came to stand next to us.

Emmett snickered next to me. I frowned. He was already planning his next attack. Thanks to Jasper the girls hadn't jumped us yet. I looked over at Nessie. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. I couldn't really blame her. It was almost 11:30. Her thoughts were starting to get funny. I chuckled at them.

Emmett went over to Nessie and asked "want me to tuck you in?"

_'I'm bored'_ came Jaspers thoughts.

Nessie nodded and started walking upstairs, slowly. Emmett must have been bored going that slow or he thought she was going to fall down the stairs because he picked her up and put her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed immediately. I smiled at the sight.

* * *

**ok here is the next chapter! hope you liked the Emmett-y-ness!**

**tell me what you think! :D**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	14. Chapter 13

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT ARE REVIEWING! I have gotten soooo many hits and sooooo many reviews! If you are reading this, and not reviewing, please start! And if you think it's, good pass on the news to your friends! The more the merrier!**

**Sry that I kept you waiting…I found a story that I started and my friends wanted me to start writing it again so I have been doing that and helping them with theirs. : D they are funny! **

**So without further delay here is the next chapter!**

**(Most, if not all, songs are by Papa Roach)**

* * *

**EdPOV**

Emmett came down a few minutes later. And the yelling began. "THAT WASN"T FUNNY! WE COULDN"T SEE A THING! NOT TO MENTION YOU THROWING THINGS AT US!"

I knew Emmett couldn't keep in his laughter any longer. And I was right. He busted out laughing. He was able to get out, "it was funny!" I chuckled along with him.

_'I'm bored! OOooOOOOOOo! GUITAR HERO!' _

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!!" the girls yelled at us.

"Ok, ok, I will make sure there is a least one light on in the house!" Emmett said controlling his laughter

I looked over at jasper. He was staring at the ceiling. _Odd._

_'NOT LISTENING, NOT ANYMORE! THE MORE I LEARN THE MORE I KNOW! NOT LISTENING, NOT ANYMORE! THE MORE I HEAR THE MORE I KNOW" _(Not Listening)

"No! You will make sure you won't do it again." Rose scolded him.

"Sure, sure." Emmett said waving it off.

I chuckled at the thoughts from the girls. They were none too pleased about Emmett behavior.

_'Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Absorbent and yellow as pores can be! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!'_

I looked over at jasper

"Edward? What's up with Jasper??" Bella asked me.

I looked at Bella, I shrugged, "he keeps singing some songs that I haven't heard and then she switched to SpongeBob"

_'I'm bored...WWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!' _now came Emmett's thoughts.

_'I will forgive but I won't forget. I want you to know that you have lost my respect.' _Jasper again.

All of the girls laughed when I told them that Jasper was singing SpongeBob.

I chuckled. Jaspers songs were weird. And Emmett…..well… Emmett is Emmett

_'boing boing bing bong!'_

Emmett walked over to the guitar controller and started to play. _'I'm bored.'_

Everyone followed him into the living room. Bella, Rose and I all watched Emmett play the game. Alice started reading a book and Jasper, well; Jasper was still staring at the ceiling. He was still singing his songs.

_'And my scars remind me that the past is real....' _(Scars)

Once jasper ran out of songs to play in his head, he came back to reality only to find himself alone "HEY!"

I chuckled, along with Alice, "what jasper?"

"YOU LEFT ME!" Jasper yelled at us.

"You just made me mess up!" Emmett yelled at Jasper.

"You can always try again" Rose said.

"We didn't leave you. We just came in here while you were singing in your head." Alice told him. He went and sat next to her. He was frowning. I thought it was funny!

"Nah…I don't want to! How about we play a game?!"Emmett said.

"What game?"Bella asked.

"Truth or dare!!" Alice suggested.

I shrugged "sure why not"

"Sure if you want!" Emmett said.

"I wanna go first! Ask me!" jasper was unusually jumpy tonight.

"Okay... Jasper, truth or dare?" Bella started us off.

"Dare"

"Hmm… I dare you to...let Alice give you a full makeover" she said smiling!

"YEAH!!" Alice said jumping up at once.

"WHAT!?" jasper asked outraged.

Emmett and I were laughing along with Rose and Bella.

"Let Alice give you a full makeover!"

"Come on Jasper!!" Alice squealed and grabbing his hand and dragged him upstairs to give him a makeover.

**-Later-**

Alice dragged Jasper downstairs and I chuckled, "Ta-Da!!"

Everyone started busting out laughing!

"NICE DRESS!" Emmett said in between laughs.

"You have to stay like that until the game ends!!" Bella told him.

"Okay Jasper, your turn." Alice told him when she sat down on the couch

"Fine." Jasper snapped, "Rose truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call mike and ask him out on a date!"

**RoPOV**

"Umm... Do I have to go on the date with him!?" I asked them. Jasper just nodded. I could tell Emmett wasn't too happy about this. Even though it was just a game. I could hear Edward laughing his ass off over on the other couch along with Bella and Alice.

"Okay fine." I grabbed my cell phone and called Mike. I put him on speaker

"Hello?" came Mike's voice.

"Hey Mike. It's Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen." I said.

"Oh...really? Hi!"

"Hi. Listen... I was just wondering... maybe we could go on a date sometime this week?" I asked.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I looked at it wondering if it lost the signal.

"Mike?? You there??"

"Um yea I'm here. Did u just ask me out on a date?"

"Mhm."

"Oh...well yea sure!"

"PSHYCE!!" I hung up. "If you think I'm going on a date with him... think again!" everyone was laughing at the prank. "Okay. Edward, truth or dare??"

"TRUTH"

"Baby. Umm... if you never met Bella, who would, you date/marry??"

"I really don't know the answer to that..." Edward told me.

"Okay, well, who would you marry? Me or Alice?" I said.

"Damn that is just sick cuz you are my sisters!"

I laughed, "Just answer the question. It's not as if you would marry me or Alice."

"damn." he sighed quietly, "Alice" he said quietly.

"He likes me better!" Alice said clapping

**EdPOV**

"Well, actually he likes me better." Bella fended.

"That is true." I said to her, kissing her lightly.

_'It will never be the same why does the truth always have to hurt!'_ Jasper singing in his head. (Blood [Empty promises])

"It's your turn Edward." Bella told me.

"Esme, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really think of us as your kids?"

"Yes...of course I do" esme said smiling, "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"DARE! I'm not scurred!"

Esme ran into the kitchen and came back with a jar or peanut butter, "eat it... eat all of the peanut butter." She said handing him the peanut butter. The rest of us, except jasper, were all laughing.

"ok." he said reluctantly, taking the jar from Esme and ate all of it! I started laughing at Emmett facial features.

_'I finally hit the ground!' _Jasper still singing.

"Bella, truth or dare!" Emmett asked when he was done eating the peanut butter.

O.o

'_It's the death of outrage' _(Tyranny of Normality) [jasper]

"Dare." Bella said.

"I dare you to...MAKE OUT WIT JASPER!" Emmett said pointing to jasper, who was in his own little world!

_'It's never too late to live your life the time is now it's yours and mine'_ (Do or Die)

"Wait what?" Jasper said coming back to reality.

"you want me to make out with Jasper!?" Bella asked outraged.

"YEP!" Emmett said with a smile on his face. I didn't like this thinking.

"Go on Bella!!" rose encouraged.

"No!" Bella yelled.

"You have to it's a dare!" Emmett said crossing his arms.

"I won't get mad at you." I said quietly to Bella.

"Bella do it!!" rose said again.

"Go on Bella." Alice joined in the cheering on.

"Fine." She said and went over to Jasper and kissed him. Then we started making out him. I'm not gunna lie. It was very hard to watch my wife make out with my brother. I could hear Emmett laughing his ass off.

"I am NEVER doing that again." Bella said coming to sit next to me again.

I chuckled at her.

"Damn that was very AWKWARD!" Jasper yelled and glared at Emmett. Emmett was just laughing.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Bella asked looking over at Alice.

"Truth."

"Who's better to Makeover? A girl or a guy?"

"Umm... A girl... no... A guy... Both!"

"Why both?" Rose asked.

"Because, it's fun to see a guy in girl's clothes and its fun to give a girl a makeover." Alice said, "Jasper, truth or Dare?"

"I have already done one!" Jasper said, almost yelling.

"So..?"

"Make Carlisle do one!" Jasper said as Carlisle walked in the front door

"Carlisle! Truth or Dare??"

_'They must be bored. Right?_' he asked me. I just nodded at him.

"Dare I guess" he said setting down his bag and went to sit next to esme.

"Hmm... I dare you to run around the house singing 'Ima pretty pony!!'" everyone started to chuckle.

"Ok..." Carlisle said and ran around the house once. He was able to say that silly line once. I shook my head. Poor guy.

_'And I look around and sometimes, I get sad cuz I don't know which way to go!' _(Sometimes)

"There!" Carlisle said coming back into the house.

"Truth or dare rose!" Carlisle asked Rose.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Bella!"

Both Bella and Rose looked at Carlisle like he was mad! I thought it was quite hilarious, so did Carlisle, for he started to laugh as well.

"Are you serious?!" they both asked outraged.

"YEA!"

"Well, it's a dare." Rose said shrugging going to sit next to Bella. Bella looked none too pleased and very awkward. Everyone was laughing.

"Yeah. Can you guys stop getting me involved in making out with someone? I've already made out with Jasper and Rose... I don't wanna make out with someone else! "

"Yeah. Same here!" rose said nodding her head. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

_'SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!' _there goes Jasper again. I just looked at him.

"I dare you to kiss Edward." Came Rose's voice. Everyone started laughing.

O.o

"Go on!"

I looked over at Emmett and shuddered

***

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" I ran upstairs to rinse my mouth out!

'_I think I was going to be sick' _I heard Emmett think from downstairs. Everyone else was still laughing.

I ran back downstairs and sat next to Bella again. I made out with her instead!

"EEWWY!" Emmett yelled.

_'The truth doesn't always have to hurt' _(Stop Looking Start Seeing)

"Your turn Emmett." Bella said.

"I'm actually getting tired of this game how about we play the word game!"

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

"Someone start." Emmett said.

"I will!" Alice said, "Cheese"

Edward: "is..."

Rose:"Very..."

Emmett: "nice..."

Esme: "and..."

Jasper: "disgusting! So the sentence was 'cheese is very nice and disgusting.'"

Bella: "Renesmee..."

Carlisle: "is..."

Alice:"Very..."

Edward:"adorable. So the sentence was: 'Renesmee is very adorable.'"

Rose: "I..."

Emmett: "am..."

Esme: "stupid." We laughed.

Jasper: "scars..."

Bella: "are..."

Carlisle: "not..."

Alice: "cool. 'Scars are not cool?'"

Edward: "vampires..."

Rose: "are..."

Emmett: "my..."

Esme: "life. 'Vampires are my life' well naturally."

Jasper: "pie..."

Bella: "is..."

Carlisle: "good..."

Alice: "food. Pie is most certainly not good food!"

Edward: "animals..."

Rose: "are..."

Emmett: "very..."

Esme: "Yummy. They are naturally."

Jasper: "school..."

Bella: "is..."

Carlisle: "good..."

Alice: "and..."

Edward: "it..."

Rose: "is..."

Emmett: "fun..."

Esme: "but..."

Jasper: "long. 'School is good and it is fun but long?' wow that is a long one and redundant."

Bella: "Edward..."

Carlisle: "is..."

Alice: "very..."

Edward: "SEXY!"

"That's true." Bella said. I smiled back at her.

_'So take me and let me in don't break me and shut me out! As days go by my heart grows cold!' _(Take Me)

_'OOOOOOOOO A FLY!' _Emmett thought.

I sighed at my brothers thoughts.

"What shall we play now??" Bella asked.

"How about prank calls??" Rose asked.

I shook my head, "Renesmee is waking up."

_'SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!' _Emmett started to sing.

_'OOOOOOO a FLY!'_ I heard Jasper again and shook my head.

* * *

**Not Listening**

**Take Me**

**Stop Looking Start Seeing**

**Sometimes**

**Do or Die**

**Tyranny of Normality**

**Blood (Empty Promises)**

**Scars**

**And of course the SpongeBob Squarepants Theme song.**

**Thanks for waiting on this chapter sry it took me so long!**

**R&R**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	15. Chapter 14

**I LOVE YOU ALL! I HAVE FINALLY MADE IT TO 40 REVIEWS! that is a record for me! thanks for helping me get there!**

**Ok I know some of you would probably rather have pranks calls or something of the sort…and trust me I was reluctant to add this one but it kinda goes along with the story…**

**Also…the other story I have been talking about that I have been working, the first chapter is now posted on here. So if you want go to my profile and check out "Unknown". Its kinda just a one shot that has my friends wanting more cuz they are in it…but…yea…tell me what you think of it as well as this one! :D greatly appreciated. **

**So here is the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**EdPOV**

We were all still laughing from our games.

"DADDY!" I heard Nessie scream from upstairs. I took off and ran into her room thinking something was going on. Clearly the family thought everything was fine cuz they didn't follow me up.

"What's wrong?" I asked bursting into her room flipping on the light, getting ready for a fight, only to find her crying on her bed.

"It was really dark in my room! I got scared!" she said pulling the blanket up to her.

"It's ok sweetie." I said going over to her, picking her up. I wiped the tears off her face. "it's still pretty early to get up. do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No." she told me putting her head on my shoulder.

"ok would you like to come downstairs with the rest of us?"

"ok."

I ran downstairs with her in my arms. I set her on my lap next to Bella. She smiled when she saw everyone.

"you ok sweetie??" Bella asked when we sat down.

"Yeah…I got scared because it was really dark in my room."

"aw, don't worry, nothing will hurt you in the dark." Rose said trying to make her feel better.

"something might!" Nessie retorted.

"we won't let anything hurt you Renesmee." Alice told her smiling.

"Okay." Nessie said leaning back against my chest. Emmett was playing Guitar Hero again, and Jasper was singing songs from the game.

"uncle Emmett... every time I see you you're always playing dat game."

"that's because he really likes the game." Rose told her.

"it's cuz i am bored right now." Emmett said chuckling. Everyone was doing their own thing.

"uncle Jasper is very quiet.. is he Okay??" Nessie asked looking at me.

"he's probably singing in his head" Alice giggled. Nessie giggled as well.

"yes he is actually. he is memorizing the songs from the game."

"cheater!" Emmett yelled at him still focusing on the game still. Jasper glared at me.

"what have you all been doing? while I was sleeping??" Nessie asked us.

"playing games." Jasper chuckled. I chuckled with Jasper. Emmett was staring at the TV like it had 10 heads. Emmett thoughts interrupted me.

O.o

"what games?" I heard Nessie ask, but I was too busy looking at the game. How could that even be possible?

"just A word game." Alice told her.

"and Truth Or Dare." Rose said laughing.

"was it fun?" Nessie asked.

"yes, it was."

_'what is everyone laughing at!?'_ Nessie thought and looked at the game and started to giggle.

"WTF!! HOW IS SPONGEBOB ON HERE!" Emmett yelled, while everyone else was laughing.

'_this is weird..' _i heard Jasper think the same as me. Emmett just shrugged and started to play the game. Jasper continued to sing the song in his head. Everyone joined in singing it out loud. Emmett was obviously able to beat the song easily. Once he was done everyone busted out laughing.

"what are you all laughing at?" Carlisle asked coming downstairs, "you will wake..oh your already awake." He said and smiled.

"why was that song on guitar hero ??" Bella asked.

"dunno.. but it is!" Alice said, still laughing.

"that was weird…and its gets even funnier! THAT WAS THE LAST SONG!" Emmett said putting the guitar away.

'_wow this game is ridiculous.' _I thought.

_'im bored..hey look a bird!' J_asper's thoughts were starting to creep me out. i looked over at Renesmee, "are you hungry at all?"

"A little."

"do want anything yet?"

She shook my head "No.."

"ok just tell one of us when you are!"

"Okay.."

"well that was a rip off!" Emmett said hitting the 'start' button to hard and making the guitar turn into dust. "oops." Nessie giggled at him.

"damn it" emmett grumbled.

"poor Emmett." I said with mock sadness.

_'I'm hungry.' _

Nessie jumped off my lap and went to the kitchen to get a drink. "Ow!" I heard her say, and then I smelled it. Blood. _Not good! _I thought as I ran into the kitchen and grabbed Nessie and took her upstairs. I heard a loud _thump _come from downstairs. and I could hear Emmett struggling with Jasper. She wiped away the blood. Her thoughts were wondering why I brought her up here. Emmett and Jasper were fighting outside. From what I could hear Jasper was putting up a good fight. Finally all of the fight stopped.

"edward...i'm sorry." I heard Jasper say as he gave up. He was ashamed of himself for doing such a horrible thing.

"Daddy?? why did you bring me upstairs??" Nessie asked me bringing me back to why all that just happened.

"i brought you up here so we could take care of your cut." i said walking into her bathroom.

"oh right." she said and followed me into her bathroom

i cleaned her cut up and let her pick out a Band-Aid. From what I could see in emmetts mind was that Jasper had completely given up. _He's as limp as a noodle.' _Emmett told me.

Nessie picked out a bright pink band-aid.

"why dont we go hunting?" I heard Emmett tell Jasper. I guess Jasper took off first, cuz I couldn't hear his thoughts after a few mins.

"can I have some cereal please daddy??" Nessie asked, "i'm kinda hungry."

"sure.." i chuckled. She started walking downstairs. she went into the living room while I got everything ready for her.

"renesmee." I called her into the kitchen.

"Thanks daddy." she said when I gave her the cereal.

"you're welcome." i kissed her on the forehead and went into the living room where the girls were…seemingly unfazed.

"wheres Jasper??" Alice asked looking around.

"and Emmett??" Rose asked looking around too.

"probably out hunting." Bella said.

"if only you knew." i said shaking my head sitting next to Bella.

"if only I knew what??" she asked.

"you didn't see what just happened?"

"umm.. No."

"Edward.. we were talking about things!" Alice yelled at me.

"so obviously we didnt see what happen!" Rose retorted.

i rolled my eyes, "geez for vampire you are not very observant…or quick for that matter."

"well, sorry! anyway, what did happen??" Alice asked rolling her eyes again.

"it was a repeat of your 18th birthday Bella."

"Jasper attacked Renesmee!?" they asked shocked.

_'now they catch on' _I thought nodding.

"Renesmee.. you okay??" they started asking her frantically

She just smiled and nodded, eating her cereal.

"well, at least she's ok."

i chuckled, "is there an echo in this house?"

I got up and walked back into the kitchen where Nessie was sitting eating.

"what would you like to do today?" I asked her.

"umm... I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders. She got down off the chair and went back into the other room. I picked up her bowl and washed it out, wondering what I was going to do with my brother.

* * *

**ok srry if that was anti-climatic**

**hope you go check out my other story "Unknown"**

**REVIEW! THOSE ARE GREAT! **

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	16. Chapter 15

**And back by popular demand! **

**The next chapter of, 'Odd Moments with the Cullen's!'**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! It's greatly appreciated! **

* * *

**TIME WARP! (Nessie is now 15)**

**RePOV**

I turned over and fell out of bed and landed on the floor. I landed on my ass "OW!" I quite knock came from my door. Figures someone would come running. "Renesmee? You okay?" I heard my dad on the other side of the door ask.

"Yeah, I just fell out of bed." I got up and lay on my bed again.

"Ok." I heard him say. I guess he went back downstairs to the piano cuz I could hear it drifting up the stairs. I also hear the loud booming voice of my uncle. I chuckled. There was never a dull moment with him around.

I put my slippers on and went downstairs, still in my P.J's. "Morning." I called to everyone when I got down there.

"Morning!" Aunt Alice and Rose called; they were watching my Uncle's play a new game.

"Morning, sweetie." My mom said reading a book.

"Morning, Mom."

"Morning, Renesmee!" I heard my dad call from another room. I could place which room but he was somewhere.

"Morning Nessie!" my uncles shouted, still playing the game.

"Morning." I said chuckling at them.

"Did you sleep well??" Aunt Alice asked me.

"Yeah; then I fell out of bed a minute ago." I frowned, and everyone chuckled at that.

"Hey Nessie! Can you come in here for a moment?" my dad called.

"Sure." I walked over to him, "what's wrong??" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong…I was just wondering if you liked what I have so far on your song." He said and started playing a new song that I never heard before. I had grown up on my moms lullaby and my grandma's favorite but those were the only ones. This one was so great! I absolutely loved it!

"Wow! I love it!" I said, smiling.

"Really?" dad asked looking up at me.

I nodded "Yeah." I smiled back at him and went in the kitchen and got some apple juice. I went in the living room and sat on the couch. I could still hear dad playing. He was probably adding more to it so it could be just as long as moms and grandmas. I decided to watch my uncle's goof off.

"So Nessie...any boys you like this year?" Emmett asked while he was still playing the game.

"No!" I said, probably a little too quickly but I didn't care.

"Sure…" I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"There isn't! I don't like any guys at my school." I lied. I did have a little crush on one guy, but it didn't know how they would take it. Uncle Jasper looked over at me suspiciously. _Damn it!_ I thought. I forgot about his 'ability'.

"What!?" he didn't say anything; he just motioned for me to follow him out outside. I ran upstairs first to get dressed and came back down and followed him out.

"Where are you going?" he asked while I was following HIM!

"Nowhere! You told me to go outside!" I said, starting to shiver. He just glared at me. Why was he glaring at me?! "What!?" he just put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to get into his mustang. I got in and he started it up. We took off and no sooner had we started, we where parking at the Seattle mall.

"Why are we here?? Are you taking me shopping?!" I asked him.

"Well we were just going to talk but if you need new clothes I can get you some." He said getting out of the car.

"Talk about what??" I asked getting out of the car as well.

"I know you like someone. U weren't hiding your emotions that well."

"Oh... Well, yeah, I do like someone big whoop!"

"Who is it?"

"Someone…" I said, shrugging. I could feel someone come over me. I really wanted to tell someone, but the only person was Uncle Jasper. I guess I had to tell him.

I sighed, "His name is Jacob Black. Are you happy now!?"

"WHAT!! Jacob? Jacob Black?"

"Umm... yeah, do you know him??" all he did was nod. "Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing??"

"Um well…erm…let's just say your dad is not going to be too happy and your mom might be a little worried." He said while we were still walking.

"And that's why we're not gunna tell them." I said.

"Well that is hard cuz he can read minds!"

"And that's why we're not going to think about it!"

"Good luck with that!" he said still walking away.

I didn't say anything, but followed him anyway. A few minutes later my phone started to ring.

"Hello??"

"Where are you?" came my dad's voice.

"I'm at the mall."

"With?"

"Uncle Jasper."

I heard him sigh in relief, "when did you two leave?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Hm ok." At with that he hung up.I shut my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Who was that?" my uncle asked me.

"Dad."

"Uh-oh"

"Why 'uh-oh'??"

"He might be suspicious…did he sound like it?"

"Not really." I said shrugging.

"Ok good…did you need anything while we were here?"

"No. not really."

"Ok." He said and then we started to walk towards to entrance/exit that we came in trough. We were almost there when I felt someone jump on me.

"OW!!" I laughed and saw Julie, "you're gunna break my back one day!"

"She's right." I heard Amy say coming up to us.

"No I'm not! I'm too short too! What are you doing here?" Julie asked getting off of me.

I laughed "I just came with my uncle. We were just talking until you jumped on me!"

"Oh right…we were just walking around." Amy said.

"Sorry about that." Julie said looking down. My uncle just smiled at them.

"It's okay." I said "guys…This is my uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper… this is Julie and Amy" I said, waving to each one in turn.

"Julie is the mad one…and I'm the normal one." Amy said putting a hand over her heart while a she rested a hand on Julie's shoulder.

"Hi." My Uncle said. I could tell he was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Umm, Uncle Jasper…you can leave if you want to…I'll just hang out here with these 2 mad people."

"How are you going to get home?" he asked looking at me.

"I'll walk…" I said, shrugging, "or I'll call you." I said

He gave her a worried look, "there is no way you are walking…call someone from home."

"Okay. I will." I said. "And don't tell anybody about what we talked about! And don't think about it either!!"

He chuckled and nodded, "I will try not to." with that he left. I really hope he was able to withhold his thoughts.

"Why don't you want to go shopping?" Julie asked.

"I don't like shopping…I use to love it…but I don't like it as much as I use too." I said, referring back to when I was 4.

"Well, we will teach you to love it!!" Amy squealed. I'm sure her and Aunt Alice would get along just fine.

"Oh for the love of god! Amy, you're worse than my Aunt Alice!"

"WE WILL TEACH YOU!" Julie yelled.

"No!! You're both like my Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose!!"

"is that good or bad??" Amy asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Both."

"Come on!" Julie said grabbing my wrist, while Amy grabbed my other.

"No! Guys!! Let me go!!" I tried to tell them sternly, but for some reason it didn't come out that way. it came out more of a whine.

"PLEASE! RENESMEE!" Julie asked giving me a puppy dog look.

"Please!!" Amy pleaded.

"GUYS! Not that face!! Don't take me shopping! Don't make that face!!" I didn't look at them. I was avoiding the faces. But they decided to drag me towards a store anyway.

"Stop!! Let me go!!" I yelled at them. They just kept dragging me towards the store.

"Hey!" I heard a guy yell. I didn't bother to look. I would just tell them that I was fine if it was someone I didn't know.

"What are you doing?" he asked making the three of us stop. I looked at who it was and noticed that it was Jake.

"Going shopping!" Amy said.

"Being dragged into a store and forced to go shopping." I told him.

"We are teaching her to have fun!" Julie told him.

Jake chuckled, "doesn't sound like she wants to go."

"Well, she's going shopping with us!!" Amy said.

"Correction, you guys ARE worse than my Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose." I told while I was being dragged into the store. They just giggled. "I'm serious!"

"Well, we don't care!!" Amy told me.

"I suggest you let her go or I will make you." Jake said kinda forcefully.

**JuliePOV**

I finally looked at this guy for the first time. O. M. G! HE WAS A FUCKING GIANT! I'm sure of it! He was like two of me! I wasn't aware that I had let go of Nessie until she moved towards the middle.

"Thanks Jake." Nessie said.

"Well, look at the time I think I should be going now…" I said looking at a nonexistent watch on my wrist. I ran off not want to get squished by the giant!

"Wait up Julie!!" I heard Amy say. I heard her running after me.

**RePOV**

"You okay?" Jake asked as we watched the other two run off.

"Yeah." I said, looking up at him. Wow he is tall! He just chuckled at me when he saw that I was looking at him.

I looked at the time on my phone, "I think I should be going now..." I said. My phone had turned off. It had no battery left, "oh shit." now I can't call someone to come pick me up!

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"My phone has no battery, I can't call someone to come and pick me up...I guess I'm walking home." I said as I started walking out of the mall.

"Umm, no you're not." He said catching my arm, "you're in Port Angeles you are not walking home! I will give you a ride."

"Really??" I asked. He nodded and we walked out of the mall. "Umm, thanks." I said, following him. He led me to a BMW rabbit. I got in the passenger side. "Nice car." I told him as I was getting in.

"thanks, I built it myself." He said as he got in.

"Cool." I said. With that we took off. He didn't go crazy fast like the rest of my family did. I was thankful for that.

"So...what's been going on?" he asked trying to break the silence.

"Umm…nothing really…just been hanging out with my family and weird friends." I said laughing.

"The ones I just meet?"

"Yeah, and some different ones."

"I see I see. Aren't you in some of my classes at school?"

"Yeah I am."

I got my phone out of my pocket. I tried to turn it on it didn't. I tried again and it did (for some weird reason) I started looking through my pictures; pictures of my friends and family.

"What are you looking at?" Jake asked me after a bit of searching through my phone.

"Just some pictures... my phone finally decided to work."

"Oh." I said...

**When they were at the Cullen's**

When Jake stopped the car, I got out, "thanks for driving me home." I said, I smiled and walked up to my house.

"You're welcome…hey Renesmee!?"

Just before I went in…I heard Jake…I turned around "Yeah?"

"Umm could I have your number?" he asked looking awkward.

"Sure." I said, I walked over to him and gave him my number.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You're welcome." I said, giggling, I went to the front door and walked in the house, smiling.

* * *

**ok srry that these are anti-climatic but hey its all i've got.**

**i personally loved julie's reaction to jake! :D**

**sooo...**

**tell me what you think! it is greatly appreciated!**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	17. Chapter 16

**Again thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! :D I really appreciate it. **

**So it snowed today and I am really not liking it! Had to drive really slow cuz of it and I had to 'move' it off my driveway! Ugh! **

**But anyway! Here is the next chapter!! :D ENJOY!**

* * *

**EdPOV**

I heard a car pull up, and then I heard Nessie's voice. Jasper said that she would call when she wanted to come home. She walked in through the door with a smile on her face.

"WHY DIDNT YOU CALL?" I yelled

"How did you get home?" Jasper asked from the couch.

"My friend brought me home. And I didn't call because my phone didn't have any battery"

"What friend?" I asked. I could feel Jasper trying to calm down.

"My friend, Jake." she said and started walking upstairs to her room no doubt. When she walked by I could smell something that I haven't smelled for a while. Wet dog. When she said Jake did she mean Jacob and as in Jacob Black? Jasper was still sending out the calm waves while singing in his head. _'Not listening, not anymore! The more I learn the more I ignore! Not listening, not anymore! The more I hear the more I ignore!'_

I glared at my brother. He was keeping something from me. I went out to find Bella. I knew she was hunting, I would just follow them.

**RePOV**

I walked in my room and went to put my phone on its charger. I looked over at my computer and saw who was on Messenger. I appeared online. I looked through who all was on.

I went into my room and let my phone charge. I went on my laptop and went on I'm.

'Hi Nessie!!' came a pop up with Amy's name.

'Hey, I take it Julie is ok after what happened?"

'Yup Yup'

'HIYA NESSIE!' came Julie in the same screen.

'So, what did you do with Jake when we left??' Amy asked.

'THAT GUY WAS FUCKING HUGE!' Julie typed in. I could just see her yelling it!

'Lol I know he is really tall! He has always been that way.' I told them

'So what did you too do when we left huh huh HUH?' Julie was really starting to get on my nerves.

'Keep your nose out!! I'm not telling!'

'Please Nessie' Amy asked giving me one of those icons with the puppy dog faces

"Pwease" Julie joined in the with another puppy dog eye icon.

'Okay!! Fine I'll tell you!'

'Yay!!' Amy cheered. So I told them what happened after they left.

'You so like him!!' Amy said when I was done.

'No I don't!' I typed it but I still felt the blush coming.

"Nessie likes Jake! NESSIE LIKES JAKE!!' Julie joined in. wow she was even hyper when she was home!

'Guys! Shut up!!'

'Nessie and Jake up a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!' clearly they weren't listening to me.

'Okay. Shut up now or I will ignore you guys for the rest of the year!' I threatened them.

"It's cute, I think but he is freakishly large!" Julie said.

I heard something growl. I ignored it and typed, 'He is kinda freakishly large...but you're freakishly small Julie'

'Lol!' –Amy

"So! :P!" –Julie

'Hey! Let's all go on our webcams!'

'Good idea!' Amy said making hers be seen.

"YEA!!" Julie said, the next moment I saw her waving at me.

'Ok!' I typed sending my webcam request. I jumped when I saw my dad behind me "OH SHIT!" I screamed

'PMSL! UR DAD WAS BEHIND YOU!!' Amy typed back to me.

"OH SHIT!" I heard my dad say when I saw him. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. Then I heard a loud crashing sound, I almost sounded like thunder.

'WTF! WAS YOUR DAD THERE!!?" Julie asked me.

'Probably reading the convo-- OH SHIT HE READ OUR CONVO!'

'No offence but your dad is kinda nosey...' Amy told me.

'No duh!'

"He knows now!" Julie typed back frantically.

'OMG! HE READ OUR CONVO. HE KNOWS I LIKE JAKE! HE HATES JAKE! THIS IS NOT GOOD.' I shook my head. I wonder what I am going to do.

'Yeah…Breathe Nessie BREATHE WOMAN!!'

'Okay!' I said taking a deep breath.

"WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

'Yeah... BRB... Ima just go murder my dad. (That is probably impossible)'

'Good luck!!' I saw Amy write back before I got up and left my computer. I went and found my dad. He was standing next to my uncle's on the stairs. "WHY DID YOU READ OURCONVOSATION!? THAT WAS PRIVATE GIRL TALK!!" I shouted at him.

"Well you wouldn't tell me!" he told me. Not a very good excuse.

"THERE WAS NO NEED TO READ OUR CONVOSATION!! AND SCARE THE SHIT OUTTA ME!!"

"Watch your language young lady!" he yelled at me.

"Sorry... the reason I didn't tell you is because Uncle Jasper said you hate Jake."

"I don't HATE Jacob…I just dislike him very much!"

"That's kinda the same thing as hate!"

"No...Not really."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. I turned around and went back to my room, 'I'm Back! Did u miss me??'

'Yup... did you murder your dad??' Amy said.

'No... But I kinda shouted at him'

'Lol' -Amy

'WOW' –Julie

'Yeah... Anyway... well, did anything else happen with Jake??' Amy asked me.

'No... I gave him my number... nothing really'

'OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo' I really didn't know what was up with Julie.

'What??'

'You gave him your number!?' Amy was able to beat Julie in the typing.

'Yeah…?'

'WOOOOOOOW' I think Julie was starting to space off.

'Julie? Earth-to-Julie!!'

"Yea I'm here…Nessie and Jake sitting in a tree k-i-ss-i-n-g!' she typed back to me.

'First comes love... Then comes marriage!!' Amy joined in. I sighed.

'Guys! Please...shut the hell up!'

'Now you have a Boyfriend we can go shopping for you!!'

'Whoa! Who said he was my Boyfriend!? Were just friends…well, he hasn't asked my out yet.'

'Ah... but he will soon.' –Amy

"Yea he will! It's only a matter of time! I'm sure he will call you tonight did you put your phone on your charger?!" Julie asked me.

'Yeah…it's on the charger now.'

'I wouldn't doubt that he calls you soon." Julie said. I saw her nod smiling on her webcam.

'Okay…chill…he might call me and he might not…"

'Yeah. He WILL call you!' Amy told me.

'I bet your phone will ring now!" Julie said.

My phone rang... I stared wide eyed at my phone 'okay…that was weird.' I still had my webcam on…I answered my phone, "Hello??"

"Renesmee?" I heard the other person ask. I think it was Jake.

I smiled, "Yeah??"

"OMG HE CALLED YOU DIDNT HE!" I saw Julie type to me.

"Oh I was just wondering what you were doing this weekend..." Jake asked me.

"Umm. Nothing. I was planning on hanging out with my friends. But I don't think they want to." I said, I looked at my computer screen and typed 'SHUT THE HELL UP! IM TALKING TO HIM!!'

"Why not?" he asked sounding confused.

"Umm, I think they are going somewhere. I have nothing to do this weekend. Why did you ask?" ugh... my friends were annoying me on IM... 'BRB' I typed and went outside my room, sitting on the stairs.

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out…"

"Yeah, sure! That would be fun!" I smiled. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen to get a drink, hoping no-one would notice me, but I think someone did. Figures. You live in a house full of super-sensitive hearing vampires. Someone's bound to notice you. Dad walked into the kitchen and gave me a questioning look.

"Okay. I'll see you Saturday. Bye Jake." I said hanging up, "I'm going out on Saturday." I told my dad taking a drink.

"With whom?" he asked.

"Jake." I said and walked past him, up to my room.

I got up to my room and went back on my computer, 'OMG!! WERE HANGING OUT ON SATURDAY!! '

'Yay!! Go you!! '-Amy

"OMG! YOU GO GIRL!" I could see both of them smiling really wide for me on the computer

'HEY! WE HAD PLANS FOR SATURDAY!!' Amy said reminding me what we had planned.

'I know…but Hello!? Jacob Black! Hanging out with me? I'll hang out with you 2 next Saturday'

"You're ditching us for a boy?" Julie asked me.

'I'm sorry! BUT HELLO!? JACOB BLACK! AND ME! HANGING OUT! HE MIGHT ASK ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND. Doubt it.'

'Julie... she's hanging out with us next week... don't worry!' Amy told Julie.

"So? Julie said. I saw her cross her arms on the computer screen.

'Don't start that Little Miss Moody!' I told Julie.

'Lol... shuddup Little Miss Hyper.' Amy came back to with that

'You shuddup Little Miss Weirdo!'

'OMG SHUUDDUP BOTH OF YOU!' Julie finally came back.

'Okay. So, I'm sorry about Saturday'

'It's okay…but you're hangin' with us next Saturday??' Amy asked.

'Yup Yup'

'Fine but you better not ditch us that Saturday!' Julie said. She pouted.

'I won't.' I reassured her.

'OMG! IT'S FRIDAY! UR HANGING OUT WITH HIM TOMORROW!' Amy reminded me.

'Yeah... I know.' I told her sighing.

'Have you got anything to wear?' Amy asked me.

'Yeah…I'll just wear…something I guess.'

'OMG! You should like show us some outfits over the webcam...wait...dude is there something over in the corner of your room.' Julie told me.

'What??' "DAD GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" I shouted and threw a pillow at him

'Dude your dad is scaring me!' Julie told me.

I watched as my dad put the pillow I threw at him on the bed and walked out at human pace.

'He is very nosey…he doesn't like Jake very much. Anyway...I'll show you some outfits on webcam

'I can tell...OK! –Waits-'Julie typed back

Okay…first one… 'I went in my closet and pulled out an outfit and shown it them.

'That one is nice' Julie told me.

'Yup... oh!! I know!! How about you wear that outfit…umm…the one…' Amy said trying to type what she was thinking.

'With black skinny jeans, Bright pink shirt... Yellow Ballet flats and yellow bag??' I finished for her.

'Yeah!!'

'YEA THAT ONE!' Julie agreed with Amy's pick.

'So, should I wear that tomorrow??'

'Hellz Yeah!!'

'DUH!'

I guess that was to be expected.

'Okay…Hey, I g2g… I'll talk later…Kay??' I told them.

'K... BYE'

'BYE'

I signed off and put my outfit ready for tomorrow... I went downstairs to find my dad again, "Dad... Could you do me a favor, and stay out of my room!?"

"Well I would if you would have just told me!" he said. I could feel uncle Jasper trying to calm us while he was playing Rock Band.

"Okay…I'm hanging out with Jacob Black tomorrow…Happy now?!"

"no not really." He said, he sounded kinda worried.

"Well, I'm only hanging out with him." I told him.

"Still." He said looking at the floor.

"Nessie he is just worried." Uncle Jasper told me from over on the couch. I noticed Uncle Emmett was slumped against the other couch looking none too pleased.

"Worried about what??" I asked them

"Well it is complicated!" he told me.

"Explain it the best you can." I said, trying to encourage him to continue.

"We can't...actually...we are not supposed to." My dad finally spoke up.

"Oh..." I said. I saw uncle jasper nod his head.

"Damn it jazz stop that!" Uncle all of the sudden yelled.

I looked at the time. It was 10-ish and I was kinda tired. I went up to my room, got changed into my P.J's and got in bed, I fell asleep slowly.

**EdPOV**

I sighed in relief, looking over at Jasper, "thanks."

"Welcome." He said nodding.

"We're back! Miss us??" the girls asked as they walked into the door.

I ran over to Bella, "YES!"

"What happened today??" Bella asked me.

"Nessie…is going out tomorrow…wait 'hanging out' tomorrow with Jacob black!"

"With Jake!?" she asked.

"Aw! I knew she likes someone! wait.. Jacob Black!?" Alice said, catching one a bit too late.

"That's why I took her to the mall so I could find out without you-" jasper said pointing to me, "to find out. She was embarrassed."

I shook my head sadly, "damn him."

"Oh…Well, at least she's happy." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yea…b-but! IT'S JACOB BLACK THE WEREWOLF!"

**RePOV**

I woke up and put my slippers on. I walked slowly over to the door and opened it. I heard my dad say 'its jacob black the werewolf!'

_'What's that suppose to mean!?_' I thought. I walked down the stairs until I saw everyone.

"Okay." I said, "why did you just say 'Jacob Black, The Werewolf!??" I asked

"Uh-oh" I heard dad say with his back turned to me. I started feeling sleepy. Uncle Emmett looked at me funny. Before I knew it my vision went black.

**EdPOV**

I was glad Emmett was standing next to her when she blacked out. i was glad that Jasper had done that.

"What do we tell her!?" I asked.

"Just tell her the truth." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Tell me why you said that!" I heard Nessie say, slowly.

"We can't though!"

"Why!?"

"We aren't entitled to." i looked over at jasper. I knew he started to send more over her, because within a few seconds she fell limp in Emmett's arms, sleeping.

I stared at my daughter before Emmett took her up, 'what if jacob imprinted on her? I would have a DOG in my family!' Emmett took her up to her room and came back down in a few minutes. I could feel that jasper was trying to calm me down.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Bella asked putting a hand on my arm.

"We can't, though. That is for the wolves. It's their treaty." I told her sighing.

* * *

**ok so this chapter is longer than most!**

**YAY FOR ME!**

**srry if it was kinda hard to follow.**

**R&R**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok so my other story, Unknown, has been put on hold only cuz I can't think of what else to write. It has been fully updated, so if you want you can check it out and tell me if you have any ideas about it. **

**Srry it took so long to update for this one. Like I said that story, my friends wanted me to continue with it so I did until I ran outta ideas, so now I am back to finish this one. **

**Here it is…..the next chapter to Odd Moments with the Cullens:**

**Morning **

**RePOV**

I woke up and got dressed. I decided I would get on my laptop and check my e-mail's before I took off to hang out with Jake. I went on I'm to see if Amy or Julie were on.

A window popped up saying: 'Hi Nessie!! are you ready for your date with Jake!?'

'It's not a date…we are just hanging out.' Julie signed on. I added her to the conversation. 'hi Julie.'

'Hey! It's soo a date!' Julie chimed in.

'It's not!!'

'It is!!' Amy replied back. I sighed. this was going nowhere.

'So what time are you going to hang out with him?' Julie asked.

'Umm... I think he's coming to pick me up around 10-ish'

'Well you better get ready!' I could just see Julie getting excited for me.

'I am ready…I got ready a few minutes ago.'

'Maybe he will ask you to be his girlfriend!' Amy said.

'i doubt it.' I rolled my eyes. only my friends could jump to conclusions like that.

'you never know! That would be so COOL tho!' I laughed at julie's response.

'BRB Someone is calling me'

'Hmm.. It might be Jake! '

'Lol.. BRB' I picked up my phone "Hello??"

"Renesmee?" I heard Jake ask on the other end. Why he asked if it was me I have no idea.

"Yeah?"

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I said.

"'ok i will be over in a few minutes then."

I smiled "Okay."

"ok see you soon."

"Okay.. see then." And with that I hung up the phone. I looked back at the conversation in time to see the other bickering at each other.

'wierdo.' Oh what did Julie do now?

'you're the wierdo! your just jealous!' Julie typed back to Amy.

'i'm jealous because your a wierdo?? '

'That was Jake!!' I decided that was a good point for me to jump in.

'cool! when are you going!?' Amy asked I guess forgetting about the conversation her and Julie were having.

'he just called to ask if I was ready.. and I think he's coming over now!'

'yes your just jealous.. YAY FOR YOU NESSIE!' clearly Julie was not going to let it go.

'shall we put webcam on for a minute??' I asked.

'sure!' Amy said. The cameras took a minute to load but then we could see each other. 'OMG! YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN THAT OUTFIT!!'

'YOU LOOK GREAT!' I could see Julie jumping up and down in her seat.

'she's hyper.'

'yeah.. I kinda figured that out.'

'HEY!'

My friends were arguing back and forth. I heard a knock on my door. "come in!" I yelled. Aunt Alice walked in, "Jake is here."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute" she nodded and left, 'OMG JAKE IS HERE!' I typed to my friends.

'then go!! and you better tell us everything that happens!' Amy was able to type back to fastest.

'Okay, I will... Bye' with that I signed off , grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"ready?" Jake asked when I was in front of him.

"Yeah. Bye everyone." I yelled waving over my shoulder.

"Bye Nessie!" they yelled back.

I followed him to his car and got in the passenger side. He started it up and we took off to where ever he was taking me.

"you look great!" he said smiling over at me.

I blushed a little, "Thanks. so do you." I said and smiled, "so, umm, where are we going??" I asked after awhile.

"you ever been to first beach?" he asked me.

"umm, I think I have once." I said, I honestly couldn't remember if I had or not.

"well i figured we could go there unless you would rather go somewhere else."

"No. it's ok. we can go first beach." I said. I wasn't really dressed for it but that was ok.

"Hey, can I ask you something??" I decided to break the silence.

"sure" he said looking over at me.

I looked at him, "Last night, I heard my dad say 'it's Jacob Black, the werewolf!' ..do you know what he meant??"

"WHAT!!" he yelled stomping on the break. The car came to a screeching stop.

"I said, I heard my dad say 'Jacob Black the werewolf!' and he didn't tell me why he said that." I was able to say after my heart went back into my chest.

"he didn't tell you?" he asked confused.

"No." I said shaking my head.

He calmed down. "Oh. Ok." he started to drive off towards the beach.

we got to the beach within a few minutes. I got out the car, "wow. nice beach." I smiled.

He chuckled, "yea it is pretty nice." he walked over to the water's edge and stuck his feet in. I followed him to the water's edge, sticking my feet in as well. I laughed, "my crazy friends were talking to me before, they went kinda hyper, and they couldn't stop talking about us hanging out today."

"what where they saying?" he asked laughing.

"they said it was a date and I said we were just hanging out. they kept teasing me. saying stupid things."

"yea friends can be that way." he said laughing.

"yeah, they can."

I heard Jake stop laughing. "Renesmee?"

"Yeah??" I looked up at him..

"you know what your parents are right?" turning serious

"Yeah…"

"have they ever told you about their enemies?"

"Yeah, they said their enemies are werewolves." I said, remembering back to the conversation we had when I was like 4. All Jake did was nod. I waited for him to carry on or say something else.

"i love you Renesmee." He said all of the sudden.

"y-you... what??" I asked, not sure if I had heard him real well.

"I love you…you are all I can think about. There is like a certain tie that I feel to you." He said looking me in the eyes. he felt the same as I did.

"wow.. I love you too." I said. I smiled up at him. he leaned over to me and kissed me. and of course I kissed him back. _'wow! I'm kissing Jacob Black!!'_

"DUDE!" i heard someone yell from the trees. We broke apart to see who it was. There was someone that looked a lot like Jake. Well Indian like. _This is probably one of his friends. _I blushed and looked down. When the new person got close enough I heard Jake growl at him. he put his arm around me.

"OooOOOOoo!" the new comer said when Jake growled.

"what do you want?"

"just running around..you know. hi I'm Quil and you are…?"

"i'm Renesmee." I said to Quil.

"nice to meet you. CONGRATS MAN!" he said randomly. I looked at him funny. He pated Jake on the shoulder, "have you told her yet?" Jake just shook his head. "oh well then i will leave you two now. i have something's to do." He said starting to walk backward towards the woods where he came from.

"you do that." Jake said nodding.

"nice to meet you. talk to you later Jake!" he said and ran off into the forest.

"tell me what??" I asked.

"well you know how i asked you about your parents enemies..well they are real..and they can imprint on a human…andiamoneofthemandyouarethehumanthati-imprintedon

"werewolves are real!? wait, what's imprint?? and what was the last part you said??"

"yea they are real. imprinting is where one of the wolves can't stay away from a certain girl(did know how to put it) It's not clear why, but you can't keep anything from them and you can't stand to be away from them. and the last part..was that i have imprinted on you."

"umm, y-you're a w-werewolf!? And you've imprinted.. On m-me!?"

"Yea i have." He said looking at me and nodding.

"I don't believe that you're a werewolf! Prove it!" I was being stubborn today.

"ok." he took a few steps back and phased in front of me.

"Oh! Wow." I said, _'wow, he's a werewolf.' _He phased back after a few mins.

"you okay?" he asked coming over to me and putting an arm to hold me up.

"y-yeah..." I said. I guess you could say I was nervous.

"i think you took it better than your mom did." He said chuckling. He leaned down and kissed me again.

* * *

**thanks everyone for waiting! i have stopped on the other story only because i cant think of anything and i think it is just crazy in general.**

**that didn't make my friends too happy. lol**

**so again srry it took me so long!**

**R&R **

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok so I have the next chapter here. My other story Unknown is almost done. I have a few more chapters left of it…I am now starting on another story that is going to be a crossover I guess you could say. Look for it soon on my profile :D I think it might be better than Unknown, once I get going on it.**

**Again thanks to everyone who is reviewing. It means a lot! This is the most I have had for any of my stories! It just blows my mind away! **

**So anyway…ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**FASTFORWARD! (Still NPOV and they are still at the beach)**

I got in the passenger side of his car. Jake got in as well and took my hand in his. I smiled up at him.

"How do you think your parents are going to take it?" Jake asked me starting the car.

"Well, my dad would probably be mad. and I don't know how my mom is going to take it."

"Yea your dad is probably going to kill me." he said frowning.

"I wouldn't let him kill you." He smiled over at me. we made it to back to my house within a few minutes. We got out of the car and met in front of it.

I kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Have a good time?" he asked kissing me back.

"Yes." I said

"That's good. Call me if you need anything."

"I will" I said then went in my house, "I'm back!" I shouted even though it wasn't necessary.

"Hey, Nessie." Someone said in the other room. I walked over there and found that it was just Uncle Jasper.

"Hi, uncle jasper." I smiled

"How was your…Erm…Hanging out time?"

"It was awesome!"

He chuckled, "you might want to go take a shower, you smell like dog, and I don't think anyone would like it when they get back."

I laughed, "Okay." I went upstairs to my bathroom and took a shower. "I'm going to go hunting. if you need anything call one of us. we will be back tomorrow, ok?" I heard Uncle Jasper yell through the door.

"Okay." I said.

I changed into a t-shirt and jeans. I went over to my computer and signed on IM.

'HOW WAS YOUR DATE!?' Amy popped up; Julie was already there in the box I could see.

'OMG IT WAS AWSOME!!'

'DETAILS!' Julie finally decided to join in.

I told them what happened. (Except him being a werewolf and stuff like that.)

'HE KISSED YOU!?' I wonder why Amy thought that was so odd.

'Yeah!!'

'O.o' I could see Julie was in shock.

'I KNOW!! Hey, my family has gone out for the rest of the night and will be back sometime tomorrow. do you guys wanna come over to my house??"

'Sure!'

'HELLZ YEA!'

'Lol. yeah, I'm kinda lonely in this house on my own. so, come over.

'K, be there in 10 minutes' she said singing out

'Okay'

'I might be there in like 5! HAH, AMY!' I don't think she say that she signed out.

'LOL! Just sign out and come over.' And she did. I went downstairs and sat at the piano, looking trough the sheet music.

"Knock, Knock." I heard from the front door, "Hi!" she said behind me.

I put the music down and turned around, "Hey Amy."

"What's with the video games??" she asked sitting on the couch.

I went and sat next to her, "My uncles."

"They like video games 'eh??"

I laughed "yeah. They play video games 24/7."

"DAMN!" I heard from the front door. Julie was here. I laughed.

"HA! I BEAT YOU HERE!" Amy yelled at her.

"I KNOW!" Julie said sitting next to her, "video games?" she asked picking one up.

"My Uncles, they play them 24/7."

"Wow"

"Yep."

"So, how was the kiss?" Amy finally asked me. I figured it was going to be brought up I just didn't know how soon.

"Why should I tell you!?"

"Cuz you love us." Julie said giving me her puppy dog look.

"I'm not telling you!"

"Aww. He's a good kisser, isn't he??" Amy asked smiling.

"Yes." I said, giving in, smiling.

"Aww that's so cute! Nessie has her first boyfriend!" Julie said putting her hand to her heart.

"Shut up!!" I threw a pillow at her. But Amy had other ideas.

"Nessie and Jake, up a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she started to sing.

"Shut up!!"

"Well you aren't giving us details here. what are we supposed to do, not make fun of you?" Julie asked taking the pillow off her face.

"Whatever. Shall we watch a movie??"

"Sure!"

"HELLZ YEA!"

I laughed, "Okay." I got off the couch and looked through the movies. I laughed at one I saw.

"What?" Julie asked coming over to me and looking at the movie. she laughed too. Amy did the same thing.

"Shall we watch it??" I asked them

"Yeah!!"

"Sure!"

"Okay." I put the movie in and pressed play. I sat on the couch and watched. Amy was sitting next to me and Julie was sitting on the floor. I got up a few minutes later to go get some popcorn. I came back with a bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch. I saw Julie start to look around the room, every which way. I ate some popcorn and kept watching.

"We use to love this when we were kids. and now it's just weird and boring." Amy said after a few more minutes.

"Yeah." She was right I was starting to lose interest. I wonder why my family even decided to keep this movie. I looked over at Julie. She was still looking at the house, and she looked like she was in shock.

"You're gunna drool if you don't shut your big mouth Julie." I laughed. Amy laughed along with me.

* * *

**Again sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Along with the writing i have been in this drawing mood. So now i am trying to get one of my skills developed so I can try to do it, but it proving hard than usual! **

**If you want go check out Unknown on my profile until I am ready for the next chapter! :D **

**R&R **

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	20. Chapter 19

**So Unknown is now finished, and I am now working on a crossover of Harry Potter and Twilight called Twilight Magic (yea I know probably not that original but it's all I had.) I know quite a few people have done it already but I had the idea for a few chapters in my head so I figured I would make a story out of it. Hopefully I won't get a lot of writers block on it. **

* * *

**JuliePOV (something new)**

I looked over at Nessie and Amy sitting on the couch and stuck my tongue out at them. They both laughed at my childish behavior. I looked around since this was the first time i have been here. Everything was white, and very open! i noticed the stairs, "what upstairs?" i felt like an idiot saying that…bedrooms most likely.

"Bedrooms, bathrooms, and other stuff." Nessie told me.

i stood up and walked around, "how come you never told us your house was so BIG!?" I asked walking over to the back windows. it was nothing but forest. I'm sure it looked great when the sun was out.

"Because, I didn´t." I heard Nessie say, laughing.

"Well duh!" i said rolling my eyes. Nessie giggled.

"So, how was the kiss??" Amy asked.

"Awesome."

i turned around and jumped on Nessie from behind! "Details!" I yelled!

"I'm not telling you what happened!" she said around my arms.

"Please??" Amy begged. Nessie just sighed.

"we started hanging out. he took me to first beach. So we started talking while we were walking down the beach. and then he said he loved me and then he kissed me!" she said.

I squeezed Nessie from behind, giving her a bear hug!! "Aww the is so cute!" I said.

"Julie... can´t ...Breathe!!" Nessie gasped.

"Oh. Sorry!" I said smiling releasing here a bit. i ran around the front of the couch and sat in front of her, "so...has he called you?"

**Anonymous POV**

I could hear them talking in the house. I knew what I wanted to do. But I didn't know how I was going to do it.

**JuliePOV**

I waited for her to answer.

"Not yet." She said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he will call tomorrow. after all you spent the whole day with him!" I said laying back on the floor and looking at the ceiling so far away.

**Anonymous POV**

I crept up to the house from the back. i knew there was a wall of glass as one wall. i snuck over to it and looked in. i could see into the living room, and there they were.

**JuliePOV**

"I know." Nessie said. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I traced every detail of the ceiling above. it was amazingly clean, "hey Ness? funny question for ya."

**Anonymous POV**

Two of them were sitting on the floor. I heard one but I couldn't see her. I immediately found who I was looking for. She looked so much like her.

**JuliePOV**

"What funny question??" Nessie asked me.

I snickered, "how do you keep your ceiling so clean?"

**Anonymous POV**

I saw her look over at her friend at what the other girl asked. her face was beautiful! I didn't know what to do! She had me in a trance into staring at her. _'I could stand here all night' _I thought to myself.

**JuliePOV**

Nessie giggled, "Don´t even ask me that. I haven´t got a clue."

"See I told you it was a funny question!" I said standing up! i looked at the wall of window again and screamed!

**Anonymous POV**

_'Oh SHIT!'_ I thought and took off into the forest!

**Nessie POV**

"What!?" I looked where she was looking and saw Brandon run into the forest. I sighed. was I ever going to get him off my back? I swear ever since he moved here he wouldn't leave me alone! "I'll be right back." I said and walked out the backdoor and started walking into the forest.

"Damn he scared me!" I heard Julie say in the house.

I started running after him, _'why was he spying on me!?´_I thought. I kept running "BRANDON! COME BACK!!" I shouted. I didn't notice I ran past my family. I suddenly got tackled to the ground. I started struggling to get up but it wouldn't let me. it was growling like none other. I had no idea what was on top of me. I hear someone gasp and then I heard a loud roar that sounded like a 'no.' I had my eyes shut tightly. I kept trying to get up but it just wouldn't let. I knew I was going to die if something didn't happen soon.

"Nessie?" I heard someone ask and I felt whatever it was on top of me get off. I froze. That voice sounded so familiar. I opened my eyes and looked around. I found Uncle Emmett standing a little bit away staring at me wide-eyed. _'h-he just tried to attack me!?´_I thought.

"I'm so sorry Nessie!"

"y..you just.. tried.. to .. attack, me!?" I asked trying to get my head straight. Dad helped me up off the ground.

"I'm SOOO sorry!"

* * *

**ok sorry that there were som many POV's but i thought it would be good to get what the stalker was thinking in there as well. :D**

**again srry for not updating so soon! with the snow coming and crap my friends want to be crazy to naturally i have to be in on it lol**

**so i hope you like it **

**tell me what you think**

**i have my new story up called "Twilight Magic" go check it out if you have the time after this chapter :D**

**R&R**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	21. AN plz read!

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry for not updating in forever but things have been really crazy here for me. I have a friend that is getting married, I had my wisdom teeth pulled recently and I have been hanging out with people from my work and other friends that I have made. **

**There is one more chapter left but I have no idea whose POV it should be in so that is why I haven't finished it yet and there really isn't must to it. **

**But if you want, while you wait for this chapter, you can check out my finished story Unknown and Twilight Magic which I still working on. **

**Again sorry for the delay on the chapter. I really do hope to get it up soon if you all want it.**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	22. Chapter 20

**Again sorry it took me so long to update. I knw this is the last chapter but I will try to continue them but I will be making them up so you have to be patient with me on when I update. I will try to keep up on it but I am also working on Twilight Magic but I will try my hardest to keep up wit this one as well. I hope you didn't loose faith in me :D**

**EdwardPOV**

"I...It´s okay... "Nessie said, shaking.

"Nessie? What are you doing out here?" I asked her, whipping off some of the dirt on her. I heard Emmett take off into the forest, beating himself up for doing what he just did. _'How could I have attacked my niece?!'_

She looked up at me, "I was just running after some guy from my school. 'Cause he was kinda spying on me." she told me.

I looked around the forest. there was no one there, "ok well get back to the house and stay there please." i could still hear Emmett's thoughts. he was devastated.

"Yeah. Okay." She said and started walking back to the house. I took off after Emmett to tell him that she was fine.

JuliePOV

I went back to where Amy was sitting looking around the house just like I was before.

"soo...umm..." Amy started.

"wonder where we are sleeping…" I asked eyeing the couch we sat on it looked too small.

I looked over at Amy when someone knocked on the door. I gave her a questioning look. She just shrugged her shoulders and opened the door. "Hello." I heard her say.

I followed Amy and looked at the person in the door. Damn he was tall! "Hi Jacob!" I said waving from around the corner

"Hi where's Nessie?"

"Umm... she´s…" Amy started looking at me questioningly. I just shrugged my shoulders at her. Then I heard footsteps and looked around to find Nessie behind Amy looking at Jake.

"I'm here!" she said.

"She´s here." Amy said nodding her head and pointing to Nessie with her hand. I laughed.

"Umm maybe we should let these two have a moment Amy."

"Maybe we should." I heard her say following me around the corner.

**NessiePOV**

"Hi" Jake said smiling funny. I giggled at he.

"Umm, Hi..." I said. I knew Julie and Amy were round the corner. I grabbed Jake´s hand and took him up to my room.

I shut my bedroom door and sat on my bed, "Jake…I'm kinda hanging out with my friends." I told him, "and we were kinda having a girl talk."

"So I don't care...I needed to see you." he said putting a hand to my cheek.

"We hung out all day today. And I need some time with my friends." I told him.

"I don't care" he said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't understand why he wanted to see me so bad. I mean we spent the whole day together and I knew Julie and Amy would feel bad if I stayed up here with him. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. He laid down next to me and pulled me close. I smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a while of silence.

"Nothing." I said, "just thinking about stuff." I heard him sigh. I looked over at him and saw that he had his eyes closed. "you tired??" I asked. He nodded slightly. "then go to sleep." I said.

**JuliePOV**

"Damn what is taking them so long?!" I complained to Amy.

"Umm, they are probably making out." she said.

"Probably." I giggled.

10 mins later...

"Let's go spy!" i said getting up.

"Let's!" Amy said and sneaked up the stairs.

"Dude we don't know where it is!!" I panicked a bit, "this place is huge how we gunna find it?!"

"Well, I'm just going to look in all the rooms." Amy said and walked up the "I'm guessing this is her room." she said pointing to a sign on the door in front of her saying 'Renesmee's Room.' I laughed at that. I guess I would put a sign on my door too if there were so many rooms in my house.

Ipushed open the door a little bit. the light was still on. Nessie's bed wasn't to far away from the door. I could see them in there, "Aww" I whispered to Amy.

"Soo cute!" she whispered back.

"Think we should wake them or just leave them?"

"Umm, I think we should leave them."

I shrugged, "I just hope her family doesn't come back too early." I said walking back downstairs.

"Yeah." Amy said following me down.

I went a laid down on the floor. falling asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**EdwardPOV**

I was full. We had hunted all up and down the western coast, "shall we head back?" I asked looking over at Bella, Alice and Emmett

"Yeah, I´m full." Bella said, smiling.

I took off back to the house with everyone else following me but Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper. They had decided to head north instead of south. it was almost sunrise when we finally reached the trees around Forks.

I walked in the front door and heard someone snoring. walking over to the living room slowly I saw that there were 2 humans sleeping in there. there was also another smell. one that I didn't like and i knew it from anywhere. i growled under my breath.

I heard Alice walk in behind me and sniff the air. _Humans... and... The dog_.. "Who let the dog in here?"

"Hmmm...he must have come over last night obviously..." I rolled my eyes and my stupidity. I wasn't too happy about the dog being here. I looked around the living room looking for the 2 of them. i couldn't find them...I turned to Bella.

I could hear movement above. I went to the stairs and stood at the bottom of them waiting to see who it could be. I could tell that Nessie was still half asleep when she walked right in to me at the bottom. I caught her before she could fall backwards.

"Morning Dad." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning." i said looking down at her.

"How was your…hunt?" she asked.

"it was fine after you left." i told her, "why is the dog here?"

"His name is Jake, and he is here... because... umm…"

I waited.

"Well, he came here when I came back from the forest…and we fell asleep and now we are here talking…" she told me.

I frowned at her. I pointed to the living room "who are they?"

"My friends." she said.

I nodded. I looked back at her. "You still look tired."

"I'm not."

I nodded at her letting her go, "are you hungry at all? What do your friends like?"

"I'm not hungry. I had some popcorn last night." She said. I walked past her up to my room. I heard Emmett coming back toward the house. He was still beating himself up for what happened.

**NessiePOV**

I walked back up the stairs to my room and turned on my laptop. I felt something wrap around me and press against me cheek. I jumped a little. "Jake! You scared me.. I thought you were sleeping!"

"I was." He said in my ear, "then I heard something moving around." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I woke you up!? Sorry!"

"Nah. It's ok. I needed to wake up...don't feel bad."

"Oh..." I said. He let go of me and sat on the end of the bed. I turned back to my computer and checked my emails.

**JuliePOV**

I woke up and looked around it was light out. I looked around and saw that Amy was still sleeping. I could hear other noises though. More people were here. I got up and made my over to Amy to wake her up, "Come on Amy time to wake up."

"No! Mom, 5 more minutes!!" she moaned rolling over.

I rolled my eyes, "come ON Amy wake up!" I smiled to myself, "your gunna be late for school!"

"Good!" she mumbled and turned over still asleep.

"AMY!! GET UP NOW!"

She jumped and sat up, "YOU DODN´T NEED TO SHOUT!!" I was rolling on the floor laughing!

I looked back at her and saw that she was glaring at me. I stopped and shrugged, "well you wouldn't get up!" I said.

* * *

**Ok so here is the last chapter. For right now I am going to say this story is complete until i can write more for it. I am only doing this because I want to finish Twilight Magic first and then if I get some ideas for this one I will write more. :D **

**So please dont be upset that I left it hanging a bit but I really want to finish the other one. :D **

**So thank you all for reading and reweiwing!**

**Hits: 2,419 (the most i have ever had!)**

**Reviews: 58 (again the most!)**

**Favs: 12**

**Alerts: 12**

**AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	23. Chapter 21: Paintballing Prt 1

**WOOHOO! UPDATE!**

**Hey everyone! So it's been a while since I have written anything for this story cuz I haven't really had time or ideas…BUT GUESS WHAT!!! I HAD AN IDEA!!! So naturally I wrote it! Lol and here it is! **

**(fast forward to summer)**

**Remember I don't own Twilight…just the poster, books, and shirt lol **

Paintballing!

Emmett POV

I was sitting in the living room with Jasper and Rose. Jasper thought he could beat me at one of the many games that we owned so I challenged him. And right now at this moment in time-

"BOOYA!" Jasper yelled jumping up and sticking his finger in my face while I just stared at the TV. I had no idea how I had lost, but I did. I grabbed my wallet from my pocket and took out a 100 dollar bill and handed it over to him. He took it and sat down on the other couch where Alice mysteriously appeared. I got up and sat next to Rose who was reading a magazine.

"What do we want to do now?" I asked the room. I heard footsteps on the stairs. I looked over and saw my niece and the dog walking down. "Hey! You guys wanna do something?" I asked waving them over.

"We were actually leaving." Nessie said looking at me.

I sighed, "Ok."

"Maybe next time?" she asked walking to the door.

"yeah." And they left. I sat back and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. I closed my eyes and tried to think about what we could do.

"Is Emmett sleeping?" I heard Bella ask. I opened my eyes and looked at her in the doorway, smiling.

"I wish…no I was thinking about what we could do!" I told her. She came and sat on the other side of me with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well what have we already done?" she asked.

"Food fight I think is about the most we have done so far." I told her trying to remember what else we had done.

"Well, I don't think Esme would like the house destroyed again." Bella said.

"Thank you!" we all heard Esme say from upstairs. We all laughed.

"So we would have to find something to do outside?" I asked looking around at everyone to see if they had any ideas, seeing as they were all looking at me.

"Any ideas?" Jasper asked.

"well we have done the food fight, we have done the water fight, he have done just about every…" I said trailing off. there was one thing that we hadn't done yet. And that was….

"PAINTBALLING!" I said jumping up off the couch and heading to the garage.

**Srry it so short I just wanted to do something for this story cuz I cant think of anything to do for my other one so yea **

**Review plz!**


	24. Chapter 21: Paintballing Prt 2

**Ok so I am soooo sorry about not figuring out what to put for this chapter….and honestly I still can't think of anything so if it seems kinda sporadic then that would be why! But anyway I hope you review tho and tell me what you think! **

**Continue onto story knowing that I do not own twilight but I do love reviews. =)**

EMPOV

"All right! Let's get this party started!" I yelled raising his paintball gun over his head.

"So we are is the field?" Bella asked looking around. I just stared at her. I couldn't blame her though. She wasn't with us the last time…but I figured that she had been around us to know that nothing was ever normal.

Fingers were snapping in front of my face. I blinked and found that the fingers belonged to Bella.

"Earth to Emmett. You there?" I nodded to her. _Why wouldn't I be here? Wow Bella is funny. _"Ok well then where is the field?" she asked again.

"Silly, silly Bella." I said swinging my arm over her shoulders. She looked at me like I was crazy but I was used to it. But sometimes it was just hilarious! "We use the woods. Nothing like what other humans use. With those fake obstacles. Nope we gots ourselves real ones when we play." I said putting on a fake accent for amusement. That earned me a few chuckles from my family and a playful push from Bella. I looked around and everyone was suited up and looking at me for when the game would start, but I knew Bella would need instructions first. I looked at her, "ever shot a gun before?"

She gave me a small smile and a nod. _Well that was unexpected. _I just started at her.

"What?!" she almost shouted. In truth I wasn't the only one looking at her funny. "Charlie had me try it once."

"Oooookay! Well it's different. Try aiming at that tree over there." I told her pointing to a tree across the drive way. I watched as she put the scope up to her eye and positioned herself just right and fired. It hit the tree. "Alright then! Looks like you're ready!" I exclaimed. "Everyone positions." Clapping my hands together I head over next to the driveway. Glancing around I saw everyone else already set in their spots. Bella had followed Edward but he had an evil smile on his face. Couldn't tell you what he had planned though. "GO!" I yelled out running off into the forest. _This is going to be great!_

xXx

BPOV

_THEY FREAKING LEFT ME!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM DOING!!_

Oh I was pissed. They left me standing next to the drive way. All Emmett told was that I was able to shoot the gun and then they scattered!! WHAT! THE! HELL!? Hmm…they all seemed to take off in the same direction…so what do I do…I decided to take the opposite way. Maybe I would be able to avoid getting hit. I ran for a little bit and then hid behind a tree. I just sat there for a while, not knowing where everyone else was.

xXx

EDPOV

I knew Bella didn't know how we did this but it would be a fun experience for her. Or at least I hoped. I was able to take out Alice within a few minutes. I was hiding behind a tree when I heard it.

A scream.

A loud one at that.

I feared that it was Bella, so I took off towards, what I now realized was the house. Just as I was emerging from the woods the rest of my family were looking at the other side of the driveway.

"Who screamed?" I asked but I already knew the answer. Bella was missing. "anyone know where she is?"

Everyone shook their heads, but jasper was the only one that spoke, "she didn't go the same way that we went." He said looking back to the side of the driveway that we didn't go in.

"Bella!" I yelled for her hoping that she didn't go in too far in. when there was no response I took off hoping that I would be able to find her.

xXx

BPOV

So they thought they would get away with just leaving me back at the garage, well how wrong they were! HAHAHAHA!!!

Since I was hiding I was seeing how fast I could shoot the paint. Turns out I was pretty good. So I came up with a plan within a few minutes. I knew that if I were to scream that all of them would come running. So that is just what I did. I could feel the evil smile cross over my face when I heard Edward yell for me. I knew I couldn't answer back, and that I just had to wait. I positioned where the house was from where the yell came from so facing that way I could see them running through the forest for some reason at human speed, or else I was just able to keep up with them after being around so much.

Emmett came into view. I shot off three and the next thing I knew blue was splattered all across Emmett's chest making it seem like it came from different angles. Oh yea I was good. Alice came into view next but she already had green on her. Rosalie was right behind her. I did the same thing. Rosalie was now covered in blue. Alice and Rosalie now screamed at having paint on them. I smirked evilly. This was great. Emmett should have thought about this a while back!!! Jasper and Edward ran into view after hearing the girls scream, in which I only assumed that they were hoping that they had found me, only to be disappointed to find me, not there! HAHAHAHAHA!!! In their confusion I shot jasper and Edward and now everyone was covered in paint and I was still behind my tree! HELL YEA I RULE!!

"Ok, Bella, you win!" Alice yelled out.

"HELL YEA!" I said jumping out from behind my tree only to find at all of them had their guns pointed at me. "You wouldn't." I growled backing away. And no sooner than I started to back away I was hit with the freaking rainbow!

* * *

**_im so glad that i was able to come up with something even if it was small. but i hope you like and i think that is just about it for this story. _**

**_i think i will end this story only because i really dont have anything else to put into chapters. _**

**_so i am thankful for all of the reveiwers and all of the favs! it means sooo much to me! _**

**_and FutureCullen was a co-writer for most of the story so i thank her. _**

**_i have other stories if you would like to read. _**

**_Thanks again, _**

**_Evil Angel_**


	25. Chapter 22: Halloween Prt 1

**_ok so now that it is almost halloween i wanted to do something with this story =) im sure some of you will be happy about it!_**

**_and if you have read some of my other stories you might know why i picked certain costumes XD_**

**_advance warning for those of you who dont like manga/anime...or dont read/watch it =/_**

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 23

JPOV

It was October and only a few weeks away from Halloween. So lets just say that the house was mass chaos! Everyones excitment was contagious yes, but after a while it just became annoying. Thats why you could find me sitting in the forest next to the river that ran by the house. It was one of the calmest places right now.

xXx

Narrator POV

If someone were to walk into the Cullens household they would probably freeze at the front door and their mouths would drop. Since they were vampires it made sense that they would make the house look like something creepy to freak anyone out if the ventured out this far. But even so if they didnt get an trick-or-treaters it was till fun to decorate the house. Esme loved to decorate the house for any holiday and Carlisle just went along with it. Emmett, well Emmett was Emmett and he went along with just about anything. He was like a little kid in a sense. With that being said you could find Emmett running down the stairs to talk to Bella.

xXx

BPOV

"BEEEELLLLLAAAA!!!" came a loud booming voice from the second floor. And no sooner had the voice started was the owner right in front of her. Being yelled at did come as a shock but when I looked up at the owner I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett had face paint just about everywhere. A cape could be see but it seemed to small for him. Emmett was just a big mess in front of her.

"Emmett? What are you doing?" i asked between laughes. He really was a site. You had to see him to know what I was going through in that moment and I'm sure you would have laughed you head off.

"I'm trying to find a costume! Help me please!" he asked getting down on his knees to beg her. My only guess was that they didn't do this often, must to Emmett displeasure, I'm guessing.

"Ok, ok!" I said getting up from next to Edward and walking back upstairs to find that Emmett's room pretty much had been through a hurricane! There were plies of clothes everywhere!! And I mean EVERYWHERE!! There were two shirts hanging from his cieling fan (that was never used). I walked by his closet and saw that it was completely empty. I looked around for his missing clothes to find that all of them were either on his bed in a MOUNTAIN of falling off of said mountain. "Are you looking for something?" I asked looking around for him in the room.

"Well, duh! Only the perfect costume!" he said from the other side of the mountain. I could see the occasional piece of clothing fly from were i suspected he was.

"Well, ok...do you have an idea as to what you want to be?" folding my arms I thought of the same thing. _What was I going to be for Halloween?_

"I don't know, thats the whole problem!" he said emerging from the pile of clothes. "Do you know what you want to be?" I had to think about that for a few mintues. I really had no idea what I could be. Sure I looked at the costumes they had at the Halloween store that comes to town once a year for the holiday but most of the cosutmes now make you look like a slut. I mean some are ok but the rest are just impractical to Trick-or Treating, they were more party outfits than anything so I looked at Wal-Mart. But sadly most of theirs were for little kids. Basically I was stuck trying to find my own costume just like Emmett.

And then a thought came to me...

"Well..." he watches the show with me so he will know what I am talking about. And so I told him what I was thinking about, his eyes grew big and a funny grin came over him.

"HELLZ YES!!"

* * *

**_woot! woot! lol so i love reviews!! if you review fast enough then i might just get the next chapter up before HaLlOwEeN!!!! hehee!!_**

**_Evil Angel_**


End file.
